El Talismán
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: La historia de cómo es que un bailarín español logró hechizar al pirata inglés más temido, el capitán Kirkland. [UKxSpain]. UA. Guerra Anglo-Española.
1. I

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno; uso de nombres humanos; Contexto de Historia Moderna (siglos XVI - XVII), Guerra Anglo-Española.

 **Pareja** : Inglaterra/España.

* * *

 **EL TALISMÁN**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

 **«I was like a fallen angel, prisoner of my freedom»**

* * *

La taberna está abierta. Su luz amarilla se proyecta hacia las calles del puerto como un abanico extendido en colores cálidos. Cuánto ha extrañado esas luces naranjas reflejadas sobre las olas, alteradas por la furiosa marea, aquella que ya lo extraña, como una mujer enamorada del más insensible de los hombres. El mar y su brisa salada que reseca la piel y le quema en el inmenso vacío azul replicado del cielo ocupa gran parte de su corazón, son lo que mueve su espíritu aventurero que aparece y desaparece en el horizonte, pero también ama los puertos y sus inagotables riquezas. El ron, las mujeres, echar a volar la consciencia como si pudiera hacerse a voluntad y sucumbir a los más sucios placeres de la carne, con las piernas de una mujer enredadas en su cintura o una jarra colmada de ron que le escoce la garganta, haciéndolo gritar de plena satisfacción. No podría llevar otra vida, y se siente orgulloso de ser el esclavo más fiel de sus propias pasiones.

Arthur y sus hombres acaban de tocar puerto hace apenas unas horas después de rodear las costas del Caribe, evitando a los despiadados holandeses y a los fruncidos franceses, porque nunca se sabe con ellos. Con quienes sí se sabe a ciencia cierta es con los españoles. Están hasta el cuello con Flandes (además del Flandes indiano, según las malas lenguas) y la obsesión de su monarca por la acumulación de piedras preciosas no conducirán al reino de Castilla y Aragón a ninguna parte salvo a la inminente derrota y a su erradicación del mapa de los vencedores de ese basto mundo. La grandeza de España sería historia y Arthur se siente orgulloso de su nación al pensar en que gracias a hombres como él, Inglaterra será lo que será. Aunque él no contribuya a ese propósito directamente, pero mentiría si dijera que no disfruta de asaltar barcos españoles, más que cualquier otro.

Y al estar frente a la taberna favorita de su tripulación (y la suya propia), Arthur sonríe al entrar ruidosamente junto a sus hombres, que se apropian del lugar como si les perteneciera desde siempre, tomando las jarras de ron y la cintura de las mujeres, mientras ríen eufóricos de felicidad por volver a tocar tierra. El tabernero, un retirado marinero holandés, mira al capitán con una amenaza claramente dibujada en sus pupilas.

—Atrévanse a no responderme por alguna pérdida y acabarás perdiendo tu ojo bueno, sucio pirata inglés.

Arthur sonríe con sorna y recibe la jarra que una de las mujeres le ofrece. Le gusta que lo miren de manera gatuna, que a veces le sonrían. Es como si lo extrañaran. De seguro es porque es un excelente amante.

—Tranquilo, Govert— dice dándole un largo y sonoro trago al ron, de suave color acaramelado—. Esta vez hubo buen botín. Esos ineptos españoles son cada vez más fáciles de saquear.

Arthur bebe completamente el ron, ofreciéndole luego la jarra a Govert para que la vuelva a llenar. El holandés no recibe la jarra de vuelta, en lugar de eso, lo mira de manera hostil y amenazante.

—Hombre, te he dicho que hoy vengo bien premiado—se apresura a responder Arthur fingiendo estar ofendido—. Voy a pagarte bien.

—Eso espero, Kirkland—dice Govert, sin dejar de clavarle la mirada y le vuelve a llenar la jarra.

Arthur es sin duda un hombre temerario. Se sabe de memoria las rutas comerciales de los españoles a las Indias, es el pirata más temido de Europa porque su espada no tiembla si no ha de hacerse su voluntad. Ha asaltado más barcos españoles que cualquier corsario de la reina y su vida entera la juró al mar, él hará con ella lo que le plazca. Y aunque ame los océanos, también los respeta: es el mejor navegante de los reinos que se disputan por el absoluto control, pero también es el peor nadador de todo el mundo conocido. Y tal cual se presenta frente a la inmensidad del manto azul que cubre la tierra, lo hace con el holandés, que teniendo el porte con el que fue bendecido, bien podría partirle todos los huesos a Arthur sin dificultad y sin fruncir el ceño.

Govert lo conoce hace muchos años, desde que Arthur era un muchachito aprendiz de Scott Kirkland, su hermano mayor, quien desgraciadamente murió como rehén en una bodega maloliente y apestada de ratas de un barco de piratas franceses, el _Fleur de Lys_. Govert lo recuerda porque en sus tiempos de marinero, su navío y el de Arthur hicieron trizas juntos la nave francesa, engullida sin remedio por el Atlántico. Pero el éxito de ese asalto no resultó ser gratis. Unos minutos antes, el _Fleur de Lys_ y el _Bartholomew_ , la nave inglesa, habían impactado por sus costados, quedando ambas proas como si fueran una. Arthur Kirkland llevaba esperando años por ese momento, preparándose como marinero y alimentando su sed de venganza hasta convertirse en capitán al ser el segundo al mando después de Scott, y retó a ese siútico francés a que se atreviera a poner un pie en su barco. El capitán Francis Bonnefoy no titubeó. Saltó a la cubierta del _Bartholomew_ y enfrentó su espada con la de Arthur. Su abrigo celeste se movía graciosamente a su alrededor, como si estuviera dedicándole una pieza de baile y no queriendo ensartarle la espada en el pecho. Finalmente, la gracia de su pieza terminó por derrotar a Arthur, y apuntándolo con la espada hacia el cuello, en un rápido movimiento y sin que el inglés se percatara de cómo, rasgó profundamente la cara de Arthur, desde la frente hasta la mejilla derecha, haciéndole perder su ojo para siempre.

Arthur rugía como una bestia por el dolor, la herida le ardía como mil demonios. Francis reía victorioso mientras volvía a envainar su espada, pero su felicidad no duró mucho más cuando otro de los hermanos Kirkland, Haydn, coló de canto la espada muy cerca de su garganta. Francis levantó las manos rindiéndose, tampoco era como si rendirse le significara tanto peso en el orgullo. Haydn le ordenó a Francis que movieran su barco, y éste le hizo un gesto a su maestre. El _Fleur de Lys_ se alejó del _Bartholomew_ , y por su otro costado apareció, casi emergiendo desde el corazón del mar, el _Aanvaller_ , la nave holandesa. Haydn volteó violentamente al capitán francés y le susurró al oído, amenazante, que si se atrevía a desviar la mirada del espectáculo que iba a presenciar, iba a perder mucho más de lo que Arthur había perdido hacía unos minutos.

Los ingleses y holandeses atacaron. El bombardeo fue absoluto, una lluvia de astillas de madera y restos de nave decoraron el escenario. Arthur, con su mano empapada de sangre aún en su herida, reía desquiciado al presenciar cómo el _Fleur de Lys_ se partía en dos para luego ser absorbido por el manto azul, junto con su venganza hecha y el cuerpo de su hermano.

Decidieron que dejarían a Francis en una isla olvidada de Dios en el Caribe, que el sol y el hambre se encargaran de él. Arthur aún se pregunta si la rana habría podido regresar a su sucia tierra o habría muerto ya.

Es por ese episodio que Govert y Arthur han tenido contacto hasta ese momento, en una relación que éste considera no una amistad, sino una gratitud. Y a Govert no le molesta aquello mientras Arthur venga con buenas monedas de oro para malgastar en su taberna, llenarse el estómago de ron hasta hartarse y follar con cuanta ramera quisiera. Y aunque a Govert no le guste admitirlo, siente una cierta satisfacción al ver el parche negro de Arthur que censura su herida. No porque Arthur sufrió la pérdida de su ojo, sino porque es eso lo que lo hace recordar sus días de marinero. A veces los extraña, pero prefiere que se mantengan allí, en su memoria. Recuerda también que luego le cauterizaron la herida a Arthur a fuego puro. El pirata gritaba tanto, que Govert escuchaba sus gritos en su propio barco. La voz era estridente, como los truenos. La cicatriz que le dejaron no resultó ser tan espantosa como todos esperaban: una rugosidad rosada que atravesaba casi la mitad de su cara, con su párpado derecho eternamente cerrado, y su globo ocular reventado por dentro, pero sano.

Pero ese incidente no fue suficiente como para arruinar la reputación de Arthur. Los franceses lo respetan tanto o más que antes, pero luego de haber hecho trizas la nave más imponente de toda Francia y haber abandonado a su capitán en una isla, ahora, además de respetarlo, le temen. Y eso sí que es razón suficiente para pensar que valió la pena, aunque aún le duela haber perdido a Scott. Ni aunque todos los reinos de Europa le teman, ni tener al mismísimo Felipe II rogando por su vida frente a su espada, se compararía con volver a ver a su hermano mayor sólo una última vez.

Y los recuerdos lo golpean de pronto, como si hubieran despertado después de un largo y profundo sueño, amontonándose en su cabeza y volviendo nostálgica su mirada.

—Creo que nunca lo hice antes—Comienza a decir Arthur de pronto, deseando que Govert lo escuche aunque no eleve el volumen de su voz—pero… Gracias, Govert.

El holandés lo mira como si el pirata tuerto hubiera dicho que se folló a la Virgen.

—No te ayudé a destruir la Armada francesa porque me caigas bien—Responde apresuradamente en tono seco mientras limpia con un trapo las jarras—. Necesitaba dinero.

Arthur ríe estruendosamente y su risa parece ser tan siniestra que todos los marineros del lugar enmudecen por un segundo.

—Como digas—Le da el amén—. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

Govert no dice nada, y frunce el ceño porque no está acostumbrado a eso, ni Arthur tampoco, ni el lugar es el indicado como para agradecer por algo que ocurrió hace casi dos años. Sin embargo, no le disgusta que reconozcan de vez en cuando sus buenos dotes de marinero, aunque ya estén oxidados.

—Y bien—dice Arthur de pronto, tomando un taburete alto para sentarse y borrando la nostalgia de sus ojos, dándole el paso a la codicia permanente—¿ _Cuál_ es la novedad hoy? —Gira hacia el frente de la taberna dándole la espalda a Govert—¿Algún ejemplar de mujer de la India o China?

Govert hace una mueca parecida a una media sonrisa mientras Arthur sigue bebiendo, con las piernas cruzadas.

—Un ejemplar, sí. De España.

A Arthur se le iluminó la mirada de emoción. Una emoción peculiar. Ya se preguntaba hasta qué punto estaba obsesionado con los españoles.

—¿Será morena? —Se cuestiona Arthur, sonriendo—¿O quizá rubia?

—Moreno—Responde Govert sin ningún interés en la conversación. Arthur prefiere pensar que escuchó mal.

—¿Será de ojos cafés? ¿Amarillos? —Traga un sorbo de ron.

—Verdes—Continúa contestando el holandés ya casi exasperado.

—Espero que sea de pechos grandes—Ríe Arthur.

—De qué mierda hablas, Kirkland—Dice Govert entre cabreado y divertido.

Arthur vuelve su mirada esmeralda hacia los profundos mares del holandés, y sus gestos se tornan en una complicidad extraña.

—De qué mierda hablas tú, maldito tulipán—Ríe nervioso, frunciendo el ceño haciendo que sus enormes cejas rubias casi se toquen.

—De que la puta novedad de hoy no es una española; es un español, pedazo de imbécil. El mar te ha idiotizado cada vez más.

Arthur casi se cae de su taburete de la impresión. ¿Un hombre? Él no tocó puerto para follarse a un hombre, para eso puede tomar a cualquiera de su sucia tripulación y sacarse las ganas, si es que las tuviera.

—Ahora sí que estás jodido, Govert.

—Si no quieres verlo, puedes irte bien a la mierda. La puerta es ancha.

A Govert no parece importarle si la atracción novedosa de la taberna es una mujer, un hombre o un cerdo, mientras las monedas de oro se mantengan en flujo constante. Además, ni aunque se tratase de un lobo marino, los piratas pagarán por tener una buena jarra de ron y prostitutas dispuestas a satisfacerlos. Y en realidad, también está expectante. Ha escuchado de todas partes que ese español ha cautivado a hombres y mujeres con su baile, sin duda es un buen negocio. Y Govert tiene muy buen ojo para los negocios, como orgulloso holandés.

Arthur chistó la lengua, frustrado. Igual le intrigaba, así que no se movió de allí. Además, los españoles podían ser muy malos navegantes (según él) pero en algo debían ser expertos, y se le ocurrió que quizá en los bailes podría estar su fuerte. Tampoco es que la idea le haya entusiasmado más de lo esperado.

Cuán equivocado estaba.

Cuando bebió el último sorbo de ron (aún estaba cuerdo después de dos jarras, la juventud le sentaba bien), apareció _la novedad_ de esa noche. Era como si las fuerzas del universo hubieran confabulado para llevar a ese bailarín justo a la taberna de Govert el mismísimo día que Arthur y su tripulación tocaban puerto. Bueno, si es que existían tales cosas como el destino. Arthur creía que sí, porque de lo contrario, jamás hubiera sido posible para él, un pirata aventurero y esclavo de sí mismo, conocer la maravilla que se deslizaba unos cuantos metros delante de él, adueñándose de todo, con paso firme y furioso y sonrisa de conquistador. Estaba tan sorprendido y ensimismado que no fue capaz de separar la jarra de sus labios, ocultando el gesto codicioso de su boca tras ésta, que se dibujó solo, sin autorización de su cordura o su corazón.

La guitarra (española) sonó, entonces. Sus cuerdas tensadas vibraron insistentes. Arthur no sabía de dónde venían exactamente esos sonidos, pero conocer la ubicación exacta del instrumento no lo distrajo. Manos blancas y tensas, jamás tostadas por el sol. Mirada verde gélida, fija en la figura masculina, permanentemente, insistente. Estaba siendo atrapado. Y no quería ser liberado.

Tiene el semblante tranquilo, pero su expresión detonaba una pasión que Arthur percibió incluso pese a la distancia que había entre ambos. Todas las luces se encienden, destellan más de lo normal, lo encandilan y se deslizan entre los collares de las mujeres, los pendientes, las piedrecitas que fingen elegancia en los vestidos reveladores.

El bailarín no tiene abiertos sus ojos. Su ceño está ligeramente fruncido, parece conocer perfectamente el espacio. Cuánto tiempo llevará bailando así, se preguntaba Arthur, paseando insistentemente su mirada eyectada de deseo en la silueta sostenida sobre un pie, con brazos contraídos y giros insistentes. Los hombres y las prostitutas aplaudían, la guitarra seguía invadiendo cada sentido del pirata inglés, pero más agresivo era el golpeteo de los tacones de las botas del bailarín español contra el suelo de madera, insistente y violento, jugueteando con cada una de sus sensaciones.

Y en pasos insistentes y violentos también se acercaba y se alejaba de Arthur, como si supiera lo que le estaba provocando, como si pudiera oler su deseo. Juraba escuchar su voz, intentaba imaginarla. A torso cubierto por la camisa blanca, Arthur vislumbró expectante cada detalle de la piel morena que no era censurada, tostada por el sol, cálida como la brisa de las costas del Caribe en un día de verano. Esa calidez que percibía con el frío verde de su mirada lo estaba quemando. Era una tibieza que se moría por percibir con sus manos, su boca, con cada trozo de su maltraído y corrompido corazón.

El bailarín tenía una figura extraordinaria, era demasiada belleza concentrada, jamás conocida por él. La cintura ceñida a un manto rojo que dejaba ver la curva sutil que Arthur se moría por apretar entre sus dedos, marcada a fuego para siempre. Se sentía deambulando, era como un errante, y deseó vagar para siempre por toda esa cálida piel, la belleza de cada relieve, cada textura, aroma y color.

Caminó a pasos alargados hacia Arthur otra vez, moviendo de un lado a otro sus manos, sosteniendo una especie de capote con ellas. Ocultaba su rostro tras él, su pecho curtido… y sus ojos. Cada vez que quedaba frente a Arthur, la tela rojiza le censuraba los ojos. Y eso lo exasperaba en demasía. Eran movimientos tan rápidos que dejaban entrever poco a poco sus encantos, servidos a ser imaginados por la mente más perversa o el corazón más noble. Arthur podía ser ambas cosas por lo deslumbrante que ese hombre le resultaba, encandilarlo como un caballero y ultrajarlo como un pirata.

Por eso, aún quería ver lo que sus párpados protegían.

El bailarín alzó sus manos hacia el cielo y lanzó la tela tras de él. Tenía los ojos cerrados aún. Uno, dos, tres giros. La elegancia acompañándolo permanentemente, el deseo de Arthur impregnándose en su piel. Y los abrió, desprotegió sus ojos de la codicia y la pasión. Arthur los vio, chocó con ellos estrepitosamente y cayó en el manto del hechizo sin remedio.

Separó la jarra de sus labios, no parpadeó, no se movió, y sólo lo admiró.

Qué más podría hacer. El silencio se adueñó de todo, su mirada brilló como un talismán, como los ojos del español, equivalente, y Arthur no fue capaz de defenderse. Estaba perdido, mientras él seguía jugueteando, travieso, como si no entendiera nada, escabulléndose entre la música y los aplausos, alejándose de Arthur y sus codiciosas manos.

No fue capaz de alcanzarlo.

Cuando su baile terminó, la guitarra rasgó su agonizante sonido junto con la garganta de quien cantaba, un marinero español, quizá, por el idioma.

Y el bailarín hincó la rodilla en el piso, ante Arthur, con la cabeza reverenciada y la coleta fina de su cabello marrón resbalando traviesa por su hombro, como si sólo le agradeciera su atención a él. Todos aplaudieron, pero Arthur no fue capaz. No quería aplaudir, no quería gritar, quería tomarlo y asirlo contra él, siempre resguardado bajo su hechizo.

El español levantó la mirada y enfrentó al inglés. Lo cegaba con sus ojos, con la sonrisa que aún le enseñaba. Era demasiado, y lo entendió: el destello no venía del oro que traía consigo, de los tesoros arrebatados y sustraídos, no venía de las llamas que creaban la luz, las joyas de las mujeres y sus encantos. Venía de él, de sus ojos verdes y traviesos, de sus dientes blancos; perfectos, de su piel mediterránea y su cabello desordenado, enlazado en cinta roja arrebatándole el salvajismo. Él era el destello, la joya más preciada y que más anhelaba poseer, cuya protección buscaría y obtendría al precio que fuere.

Ese talismán debía ser suyo.

* * *

 **Continuará~**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡Gracias!

No hay mucho que aclarar aquí, realmente. Los países estrella en navegación eran los mencionados aquí: Inglaterra, España, Holanda y Francia, que eran expertos en llevarse mal.

La historia no será muy larga, y bueno, nuestro Arthur se llevará una sorpresita (no) grata más adelante... jajajá.

 _Flandes_ era una problemática terrible para España en aquel tiempo. Había una guerra un poco tediosa de explicar, pero si quieren saber más, les recomiendo el libro del historiador inglés Geoffrey Parker, titulado _El Ejército de Flandes y el Camino Español,_ es un libro muy bueno. El autor ama España y a Felipe II, extraño siendo inglés... las sorpresas de la vida. Por otro lado el _Flandes Indiano_ era el apodo que le daban a Chile en la época de la Guerra de Arauco. Tan complicado era el panorama con los araucanos que llegaron a apodarlo así. Por eso Arthur se burla, jeje.

Felipe II es el monarca español de aquel momento.

Los nombres de los barcos me los inventé. _Fleur de Lys_ es "Flor de Lis" en francés, _Bartholomew_ es "Bartolomeo" (soy tan original) y _Anvaller_ es "Atacante" en holandés (Shingeki no Kyojin... _cofcof_ ).

En fin, espero les haya gustado. ¡Gracias, otra vez, por leer mis delirios históricos y fangirlísticos!

¿ **Reviews**?


	2. II

**Advertencias:** Lemon. Por eso, también, cambié el _rating_ de la historia.

* * *

 **EL TALISMÁN**

* * *

 **II**

* * *

 **«It was because the destiny wanted that**

 **And now, I don't know how to continue when you're not here»**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland no era un hombre supersticioso, aunque sí sentía cierto tipo de intriga por la magia y ciertas costumbres antiguas aún practicadas en las islas británicas, propias de las culturas pre-cristianas pero ocultas a ojos de la Iglesia. Lo que sí no se tragaba era que ciertos objetos tuvieran propiedades curativas o guardaran en sus complejos sistemas algún mecanismo que le otorgara a quienes los posean alguna protección o fortuna. Sin embargo, ese escepticismo quedó olvidado en el mismísimo instante en que esos ojos verdes mediterráneos se le alzaron junto con la sonrisa ladina que parecía saber utilizar casi como un arma de conquista.

Dejó de lado la jarra de ron y giró hacia Govert. Pese a su inmutable y estoica expresión, por dentro ya podía contar esas monedas de oro que irían a parar a sus manos gracias a ese bailarín español. Mientras, Arthur hacía de todo menos mirar al holandés. Por primera vez en años, se sentía tan excitado como intrigado. Había sido seducido hasta lo más recóndito; habían expuesto su corazón hasta lo más íntimo. Y aunque aquella sensación lo hacía sentir con cierta vulnerabilidad, su afán codicioso predominaba de tal forma, que sólo deseaba arrastrar al estrepitoso español hacia alguna de las habitaciones y hacerle lo que su instinto más bajo y decadente le exigía.

El bailarín se puso de pie y miró, casi sobre su hombro, la espalda del hombre rubio, aquel que parecía evitarlo luego de tener esa mirada verde encima durante todo su número, proyectando mucho más que admiración. Él lo conocía, sí. Era un pirata, el más respetado de toda Europa y el más renombrado en todo el mundo. El español sabía que hasta los navegantes chinos del Emperador conocían su nombre. El capitán Arthur Kirkland lo había codiciado, era una oportunidad demasiado tentadora como para dejarla escapar.

Y no quería que Arthur se le escapara.

Un marinero se le acercó, trayéndole su abrigo, su sombrero y su espada. El bailarín los recibió, agradeciéndole el gesto, y pasó por el lado del inglés para subir a las habitaciones. El aroma cálido de su piel inundó la nariz de Arthur y lo envolvió en un éxtasis que lo hizo sentirse como si hubiera tenido la primera dosis de la droga más adictiva. Cuando escuchó los pasos de las botas de cuero subir por la escalera, desvió su mirada en esa dirección con el corazón desbocado latiéndole en las sienes. Su boca, entreabierta, hablaba expresamente del deseo que sentía pese a no decir una sola palabra. Govert, notando el estado en el que se encontraba Arthur, le habló:

—Si quieres follártelo, tendrás que pagarme por la habitación.

Arthur se trapicó con su propia saliva por la cachetada de realidad que acababa de recibir sin anestesia.

—Cierra la puta boca, tulipán—Espetó, molesto.

Lo cierto era que Govert no había dicho ninguna mentira. Sí, quería follárselo. Pero qué diablos, no tenía cómo pasar desapercibido, así que decidió esperar hasta bien entrada la noche, donde no quedara más que los restos de las velas iluminando trágicamente el camino hacia la habitación en donde estaba el español. Govert abandonó la barra, los marineros y las mujeres, borrachos, dormían en las mesas o en la calle sin ningún pudor. Los puertos del Caribe existían para hacer saber que los seres humanos no son más que bestias, unas más domesticadas que otras.

Arthur está tan despierto como nunca, conoce la luz de la luna como nadie así que debe usarla a su favor para escabullirse en la taberna, deslizarse como una serpiente hambrienta hasta su presa. Silencioso como una sombra llega a la planta superior. El pasillo es oscuro, la madera está avejentada pero es firme porque ninguno de sus pasos lentos y sigilosos se dejan oír con rechinar. El único sonido que percibe es el del tesoro que carga en sus lóbulos, su cuello y sus dedos. Es un tintineo suave y juguetón, una melodía que lo acompaña en su travesía: el arrebato del talismán.

Todas las habitaciones están cerradas, sólo una está entreabierta y de su interior se proyecta una luz dorada. Es cálida, como la piel del español, a quien divisa por la pequeña pero suficiente apertura para deslumbrarse con su piel. Su espalda tostada, su cabello marrón atado en una cinta roja que juega a ser un hechizo guardián. Arthur ve esa espalda y se queda tan quieto que hasta puede oír los latidos de su propio corazón, porque parece estar loco dentro de su pecho. Ensimismado, no se percata de que el bailarín se siente intensamente observado, y gira hacia la puerta haciéndose el desentendido, deslizándose por el respaldo de la cama, las paredes roídas y la luz de las velas.

—Capitán Arthur Kirkland—Dice él, entonces. Su voz es grave pero no es rasposa. Es un sonido armonioso eróticamente adornado por su acento hispano.

Arthur no se espanta, no sale corriendo, no se asusta y no se queda quieto. Abre la puerta con su mano y entra sin permiso, violando la privacidad de él, a quien no parece importarle.

— _Sir_ —Sonríe codiciosamente mostrando sus dientes, con un tinte irónico en la voz—, qué afortunado el saberme conocido por usted.

Él lo mira a la cara y Arthur siente ser hechizado otra vez. Sus manos están inocentemente tras su espalda.

—Y cómo no podría conocerlo—Le dice galantemente—, si es usted el más connotado pirata del Atlántico.

Arthur resopla una risa.

El español se comporta como si supiera lo que le provoca, como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, y aunque sus ojos luzcan vivaces y traviesos, se deja entrever un brillo inocente. A Arthur no le molesta, al contrario: lo excita hasta lo indecible.

—Eso me pone en desventaja—Admite falsamente—. Yo no lo conozco a usted.

Él le extiende su mano.

—Antonio Fernández.

Arthur le responde el saludo.

—Un verdadero placer.

Antonio sonríe y Arthur quiere aplastar esa sonrisa con su propia boca.

—¿Está seguro, capitán?

Arthur puede jurar que el español está jugando demasiado bien con él. Parece conocer de primera mano el juego de la seducción y sus reglas y cómo utilizar sus herramientas. Su voz queda es una de ellas, que ondula en el aire y se queda entre los sentidos de Arthur, haciéndolo sucumbir. El inglés alza la ceja con la pregunta de Antonio.

—Usted ha hundido y saqueado tantos barcos españoles como conquistas debe tener en cada puerto—Antonio se gira y camina hacia la pared. Dándole la espalda, comienza a desabrocharse la camisa. Y mientras, Arthur se pregunta si lo hace a propósito para provocarlo o si aún se mantiene en ese juego de presunta inocencia que le cree cada vez menos. Pero qué diablos le importa eso, lo único que desea en ese momento es pegar esa espalda a su pecho—. No pareciera ser motivo de dicha para usted conocer a un español como yo.

Arthur ríe mientras desvía su mirada verde al piso. Da dos pasos hacia él, queriendo avanzar más hasta tomarlo de la cintura y atraerlo hacia sí.

—Conoces más de mí de lo que pensé—Le admite.

—Claro que sí, capitán.

Si Arthur hubiera tenido que elegir en ese momento en donde sus cuerpos aún aguardan cierta distancia lo que más le gustaba de ese español, era su voz hispana llamándolo "capitán". Le hacía sentir poderoso, dueño de todos los tesoros del océano y de la gema que más codiciaba en ese momento.

Antonio se quita las botas, mostrando sus pantorrillas un poco más pálidas que el resto de su piel por no estar tan expuesta al sol, pero igual de dorada.

A pie descalzo, camina hacia Arthur. Y tiene la osadía de tocar su blanca piel con sus dedos curtidos pero suaves al tacto. Arthur se deja envolver por el hechizo absolutamente, se deja enceguecer por el destello. Los dedos de Antonio tocan su quijada, la recorren desde debajo de la oreja hasta el mentón en un retorno constante, como una caricia de la más tierna amante. Arthur cierra los ojos. Antonio sube sus pulgares hacia los labios, los delinea. Son finos y rosados, están resecos por la brisa del mar.

—Conozco…—y sus dedos suben más y más, Arthur aún está con la guardia baja—conozco la anécdota de su ojo—las yemas tocan el parche negro y Arthur lo mira otra vez—. Sigue siendo el pirata más temido y sensual de los siete mares, capitán—Le dice en un susurro, más cerca de su boca, perciben sus alientos y el deseo es palpable en cada centímetro de piel. Los ojos de Antonio se concentran en el parche, en las hebras amarillas que se escapan bajo el sombrero de pirata, así como sus dedos se deslizan como trozos de seda hasta allí—. Permítame.

Sus dedos retiran el sombrero con las plumas que cuelgan. Ubica sus manos en los hombros de Arthur y avanza con él hasta sentarlo en la cama. Arthur anhela con todas sus fuerzas que se le suba a horcajadas a las caderas, que perciba su deseo de primera fuente. Pero no. Antonio se sienta a su lado y con toda autoridad no explícitamente concedida, retira el parche con sus dedos suaves y erráticos que tocan el cabello, la ceja tupida, las pestañas muertas. Mira la cicatriz de su rostro, su párpado cerrado para siempre en una rugosidad a la que Arthur se acostumbró hace mucho tiempo. Antonio quiere tocarla, pero Arthur detiene el camino de sus manos hasta allí y lo ase de la muñeca. El español sonríe con un encanto que hace a Arthur querer exponerse como un nervio, así que accede, porque no puede defenderse del hechizo, como tampoco puede defenderse de ese tacto sobre su cicatriz que trasciende la curiosidad; es una caricia con todas sus letras, demasiado íntima, demasiado cálida; tan sensual como la atmósfera que crearon sin darse cuenta y en la que Arthur se está ahogando de deseo.

—Por eso ha hundido tantos barcos españoles aún en desventaja—Lo elogia con demasiada propiedad, se pasea delante de él y hace a su mirada deleitarse. Arthur, sin resistirse más a sí mismo, toca también. Sus manos se dirigen al rostro de Antonio, a su quijada fina, donde apenas se asoma barba. Tocándose íntimamente, acalorados, Arthur acaricia el cabello marrón. Es un aroma fresco el que despide, es dulce también; por eso quiere arrebatarle la cinta roja a la coleta que resbala por su hombro. Que se libere, que las hebras resbalen por donde quieran. Al retirarla, el aroma de su pelo lo embriaga más que cualquier licor. Arthur, con la mano entre el cuello y la mandíbula de Antonio, lo atrae lo suficiente hacia él, con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo sonreír extasiado, pero aún no hay beso. Es la lengua de Antonio, liberada, la que lame sus labios antes de extenderle el pedido: —Húndase en mi interior, capitán.

Arthur sonríe tanto que parece una bestia asechando a su presa. También saca su lengua de la boca, puntiaguda como una flecha, la dirige hasta la lengua de Antonio. Se enroscan, se mojan, como dos serpientes. Más sonrisas, más lamidas de labios, la mordida mutua, los suspiros extasiados; la risa dominante de Arthur, quien cree tener el absoluto control, cuando en realidad no es otra cosa distinta a una marioneta del hechizo de Antonio.

Con su otra mano, Arthur le rodea rápidamente la cintura y lo acomoda sobre la cama, separa sus piernas con brusquedad y se ubica entre ellas, presionando su pelvis con la de él. La presión es asfixiante, y el roce tan insistente que Antonio pareciera desear ese ritmo en su interior y Arthur sonríe mordiéndole el labio como adivinando sus deseos. El español no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Arthur los cumplirá todos porque a eso vino, para eso tocó puerto ese día y para eso invadió la habitación y se dejó acariciar por sus dedos curiosos y finos.

Ahora eran las manos de Arthur las que se carcomían por satisfacer la curiosidad. Tocaron la cintura, las caderas, apretaron los glúteos fornidos del bailarín. Antonio reía entre el beso, como si estuviera conmovido por las acciones del pirata y no como debía sentirse: ultrajado, recorrido sin remedio por las manos callosas que buscaban su piel para mancillarla. Porque el toque de Arthur era animal, brusco; no era más que una bestia muriéndose de hambre, porque cuando Arthur mordió el cuello de Antonio y se embriagó hasta la médula con el aroma que la piel mediterránea despedía, se dio cuenta de que estaba maldito. Llevaba años enteros intentando satisfacer la lujuria con prostitutas, saciar su hambre de poder derribando la flota española y enfrentándose a los holandeses, pero jamás pudo llenar ninguno de esos vacíos porque los placeres comunes le resultaban superfluos. Había necesitado durante años una piel como esa y aunque se sentía patético por la derrota simbólica que ejercía un español sobre las pasiones que siempre pensó ilimitadas, no quería detenerse.

Antonio se inclinó hacia adelante y retiró el abrigo rojo de Arthur junto con la camisa para volverlo a atraer hacia sí. El calor de sus torsos se entremezcló y sus pieles resbalaron en sudor, así como sus lenguas en el espacio común de sus bocas unidas en un beso animal. Luego fue Arthur el que quiso resbalar por el cuello, morder el lóbulo, recorrer el pecho tostado y llenarse del calor, el aroma a ron tan vivo a su servicio sobre las costillas levemente asomadas en el torso y el pecho que subía y bajaba como exigiéndole los besos y las manos detenidas a cada lado de la cabeza de Antonio. Era una joya cargada de destello esperando ser consumida entre sus dientes y sus garras de bestia, perdida para siempre en el corazón del pirata, el más profundo de los mares.

Arthur se deja atrapar por las manos que descienden hasta su cabeza y le acarician el pelo, que lo empujan hacia abajo. Así que no se resiste mucho más hacia donde quiere llegar. Las propias manos de Arthur desgarran la ropa, la tironean casi con un afán destructivo y luego le retira las botas. Así lo hace con sí mismo también. Por fin lo contempla desnudo, expuesto a su más ferviente deseo. Antonio lo mira y le sonríe satisfecho.

—Capitán—lo llama. Su voz se torna tan sensual como la de una diosa.

Al pararse de la cama y caminar otra vez hacia él, es su turno ahora el de separarle las piernas a Arthur y bajar con su boca por su cuello hasta su pelvis y arrodillarse en el suelo. Arthur siente brillar sus propios ojos, que la saliva le resbalará de la boca por la imagen que está apunto de presenciar. El beso en la cara interna de su muslo, los ojos de Antonio fingiendo inocencia clavados en su propia mirada incompleta. Arthur se agita tanto que se le hace incontrolable. Nunca había experimentado tal ansiedad, mirarlo a los ojos era como estar al borde de un abismo, era un impulso abrumador, el mismo que experimentó Antonio cuando engulló su sexo aguardándolo en el paladar y abrigándolo con la lengua como una danza a su alrededor que le humedecía hasta el alma. Arthur pareció rugir el placer atorado en su garganta y su respiración se agitó todavía más. La espalda arqueada y el ceño fruncido con los dientes apretados, mientras la boca de Antonio, la cavidad rosada y húmeda, rodeaba su sexo con un deleite único. Ni siquiera la más experimentada prostituta de todo el Caribe lo había hecho gritar así. Antonio lo hacía sentirse como un animal, sin códigos de conducta, sin reglas; todo le significaba instinto cuando Antonio subía y bajaba su cabeza con su sexo acariciado por la lengua. Arthur apretó aún más los dientes, vio que Antonio intentaba sonreír, y al hacerlo, deshizo el contacto para subir hasta la boca de Arthur y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. El pirata lo recibió gustoso, apretó con sus manos el trasero del español haciendo que se le deslizara en las caderas y sus sexos se rozaran. Parecían animales. Antonio jadeaba, estaba donde y como justo Arthur lo quería tener, con una oscuridad creciente detrás y delante, la luz de los ojos verdes oliva la única muralla entre el mar de la ventana y él. Antonio era el símbolo hecho carne de lo obsceno, de la obsesión que comenzaba a experimentar. Arthur jadeaba con él, se derretía en el calor de la piel y por eso ahora el roce era más lento, casi errático, sobre sus caderas. Quería abrirse paso en su cuerpo y adueñarse de todo cuanto pudiera encontrar al paso de su lengua y sus manos. Pero lo cierto era que quien se estaba adueñando de todo no era él, sino Antonio.

La maldita sonrisa ladeada le hacía explotar el corazón. Lo sentía poderoso sobre él, absolutamente incierto en sus gestos, en su lengua traviesa escapando de su boca en cada gemido y el labio atrapado entre los dientes blancos, listos para atacar. Arthur enterró sus dedos curtidos fuertemente en las caderas de Antonio y apretó tanto los dientes que le rechinaron. Se levantó de la cama, arremetió con él contra la pared, lo volteó con violencia y su boca besó la única zona que aún no conocía: la espalda. Hizo a un lado el cabello marrón con su mano y mordió la piel, la suavidad de la caricia no era otra cosa que sensualidad pura, un deseo contrito, tan explícito como las palabras indecentes que le susurraba al oído. El rastro de saliva que dejaba al arrastrarse por la piel de su talismán se hizo más brilloso, más húmedo, más desesperante para Arthur. Y su boca bajó aún más, la sonrisa de Antonio jamás se borró de su fino rostro ni de la memoria de Arthur. Las manos separaron las piernas, fueron humedecidas por su boca en la extensión de sus dedos, la lengua humedeció la entrada y Antonio gimió tan fuerte que Arthur necesitó cerrar los ojos para evitar quemarse en ese fuego mediterráneo cada vez más peligroso. Volvió a subir hasta él. Su nariz aspiró el aroma del cabello por enésima vez, volvió a unir sus caderas a las de él. Encajaron tan bien, que Antonio se movió delante solo, sin incentivo. Arthur le presionó hacia adelante, como si quisiera imitar esa danza deslizante que lo volvía loco.

—Hágame rogar por más, capitán—Le dijo.

Arthur no fue capaz de nada más. De allí hacia adelante su compostura quedó regada en el suelo, olvidada en un rincón y aplastada por el instinto. Todo lo que pudo hacer su cuerpo, anulado su raciocinio, fue tomar con su mano el cuello de Antonio no en un intento de asfixiarlo o desesperarlo, sino sumergirlo en una caricia íntima y sensual, distrayéndole el corazón de lo que el instinto le ordenaba hacerle. Su otra mano bajó hasta sus caderas y acarició entre sus glúteos con explícita obscenidad, su boca mordió su lóbulo. Los dedos humedecidos hicieron ademán de entrar, Antonio abrió la boca en un suspiro extasiado y ansioso que no alcanzó a convertirse en voz estridente al sentir el dedo de Arthur moverse en su interior; sí gimió en la segunda invasión, con la garganta rasgada. No sonó agudo, sonó furioso, igual que las olas marinas reventando en las orillas. Antonio le resultó inquieto, ansioso, indomable y tenaz. Arthur estaba conmovido hasta lo indecible, quería poseerlo todo, lo quería todo.

Arthur retiró los dedos, se posicionó perfectamente detrás de él, acomodó su sexo en la entrada de Antonio y lo penetró con lentitud; era una marcha constante hacia su interior. Antonio gimió larga y sonoramente, apretó sus manos apoyadas en la pared, hizo hacia atrás la cadera y pudo percibir en su totalidad la extensión de Arthur gritándole el deseo. Poco a poco, Arthur se movió. Sus movimientos eran armónicos, como si siguiera una melodía en específico, como si Antonio, con sus sonidos eróticos, lo guiara en la ruta hacia el éxtasis definitivo. En pasos, también, paseó sus manos por la cintura, la curva que se formaba casi con voluntad propia que lo seducía mucho más que cualquier mujer. La tomó, lo asió contra sí. Lo embistió en un ritmo lento y apretado, como si quisiera transmitirle mucho más que el hechizo que descansaba sobre su corazón y que lo controlaba.

Pero no le bastaba. Quería ser perverso. Quería ultrajarle todo, mancillar la burla de la sonrisa que aún no borraba de su cara. Porque Arthur podía llegar a ser tan maldito como embustero, un verdadero amante sucio, humillante y codicioso.

Apretó sus caderas contra las de Antonio y le susurró en el oído, como una orden, que volvieran a la cama. Así lo hicieron. Antonio lo guio hasta ella otra vez, ilusionado con la idea de hacerle creer a Arthur que el poder era una cuestión de poseer a voluntad y no cuestión de suerte. Porque la suerte, esa noche, estaba de parte de Antonio, como los vientos marinos.

Se lanzó a la cama y abrió las piernas, donde Arthur se sumergió con toda la intención de volver a invadirlo. Al hacerlo, enredó las piernas de Antonio en su cintura y continuó haciéndole gritar. No quería que Antonio le rogara por más, quería que se sintiera satisfecho _per se_. Le besó la boca, le clavó la lengua en el paladar, agarró el cabello largo entre sus dedos y sus caderas continuaron moviéndose. Presionados, atrapados, amarrados en esos extraños hilos rojos de seducción, Antonio gritó en su boca el orgasmo que lo golpeó casi hasta la inconsciencia. Arthur necesitó sólo ver los ojos desorbitados de Antonio para alcanzar el orgasmo que casi lo hizo morir dentro de él.

Y apoyado sobre el pecho de su talismán, se durmió.

Fue a la mañana siguiente, en donde se encontró solo en la cama que no pidió alquilar, que necesitó salir corriendo luego de vestirse hasta la planta baja y no encontrar en ninguna parte a Antonio.

Al salir, dio de lleno contra la costa. Era muy temprano aún. Desvió la mirada hacia su derecha, luego hacia su izquierda, y vio un marinero correr hacia algún lugar. Cuando se percató de hacia dónde iba, vio a Antonio de cara al océano. Sin querer parecer desesperado, caminó hacia ellos. Antonio notó su presencia, lo miró hacia atrás y le sonrió, y Arthur juró que era esa la sonrisa más burlesca que le habían dedicado en su vida, más que la de la noche anterior, que denostaba erotismo. Sin embargo, no detuvo su andar. Sí lo detuvo, con el corazón desbocado por la noticia, cuando escuchó al marinero dirigirse a Antonio con especial respeto.

—Capitán Fernández, el _Santa Ana_ está listo.

—Zarpamos enseguida—Respondió Antonio. Vestía un abrigo verde oscuro y un sombrero negro muy parecido al de Arthur. Un rosario colgaba de su cuello—. Hay que llegar a España lo antes posible.

Arthur divisó el navío flotando lejos de su alcance, tal como parecía estar Antonio en ese momento de sus manos, con su mirada traviesa y coqueta y la sonrisa burlesca, porque Antonio, en realidad, siempre había sido su igual.

Su talismán se le resbaló de entre los dedos así como el agua salada del Atlántico.

* * *

 **Continuará~**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Duh, ¿qué pasó, Arthur? Antonio también se sabe los trucos del mar... Cómo te quedó el ojo? xD

Bueno, segundo capítulo listo. Admito que esta historia iba a ser mucho más corta pero se me fueron ocurriendo más cosas para darle dramatismo (?) Cosa que no sé si sea tan buena idea teniendo Lus Primae Noctis como otra historia larga también, y con otras cosas que aún no publico. Pero debo hacer esto porque lo estoy disfrutando demasiado, así que si me meto en problemas, no importa (?)

 _Santa Ana_ es el nombre de un barco real de la Armada española, pero del siglo XX, creo...

¡Gracias por leer!

¿ **Reviews**?


	3. III

**EL TALISMÁN**

* * *

 **III**

* * *

 **«Until I met you in those streets»**

* * *

Al bajar del barco y sentir de lleno el característico olor del puerto de Sevilla, deseó estar de vuelta en el Caribe, aunque cree, también, que no era tan desagradable como lo esperaba durante el viaje. Más de uno de sus marineros baja del barco con el estómago revuelto con el único propósito de vomitar, deambulando, mareados, por lo extrañamente repentino que les resulta a sus cuerpos y mentes pisar tierra firme. Antonio piensa convencidísimo que no todos deberían creer tener el coraje para enfrentarse al mar, con todo lo que significa. Su cuerpo, ya más que acostumbrado a la estabilidad del puerto y la inestabilidad de las olas casi en simultaneidad, no puede más que alegrarse cada vez que está en uno o en otro lugar. Sonriente, y entusiasmado por estar en su amada tierra una vez más, gira hacia su contramaestre, parado detrás de él, quien espera sus órdenes.

Antonio le indica que debe amarrar bien la nave al muelle, ocupándose de hasta el último detalle. Luego camina hacia la ciudad. Del bolsillo de su abrigo saca la carta que le fue entregada en La Española de parte del rey. Aún no la abre, espera abrirla cuando llegue hasta él. No se ha atrevido a romper el sello real y leer la comitiva pese a que está emocionado como nunca.

Consigue la ayuda de un marinero retirado que ahora se dedicaba al transporte en la ciudad para comenzar su viaje. Se dirige en carruaje hasta el castillo. Tomará varios días, así que debe racionalizar bien sus posesiones. Las cosas en Flandes empeoran, los asaltos a los galeones españoles son cada vez más frecuentes y el comercio se vuelve cada vez más inestable gracias a los corsarios ingleses, por lo que la corona ha preferido que la austeridad se instale como estilo de vida hasta el último rincón del reino, la prioridad es el ejército en tierra y la debida protección a los barcos en las rutas a las Indias. A Antonio no le molesta tal cosa, lo que sí le disgusta es ese punto con esos ingleses. Chista la lengua al recordar particularmente a uno. Ese Kirkland de seguro debe estar odiándolo ahora mismo. Y no se equivocaba en lo absoluto. Sonríe de lado, como quien ha visto realizada su venganza.

Se aloja en distintos burdeles. No se le hace tan difícil conseguir un lugar, aún trae un poco de oro consigo luego de haberse acostado con Arthur. Ese pirata sí que era descuidado cuando se distraía. Antonio piensa en eso y se le dibuja una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro. Pasa noches bailando, disfruta de la música, las guitarras españolas y la compañía de honorables marineros, bellas y finas mujeres que, deslumbradas por su sonrisa hechizante, caen rendidas al encanto de sus ojos verdes mediterráneos y su piel tostada, el cuerpo fornido y el paso firme de sus piernas tonificadas. Antonio era bello como nadie lo era en ese basto mundo, había terminado de convencerse a sí mismo de ello luego de haberse ganado la confianza de Arthur y una noche con él, habiéndole costado menos de lo esperado. Una mirada hechicera y un tacto delicado, la sutileza de sus manos y sus ojos sobre las cicatrices de su piel y su alma fue suficiente para calarle hondo. Y Antonio tampoco niega que pasó una noche bastante intensa con él. Arthur no era mal amante, al contrario: supo guiarlo a través de la ligera brusquedad y tenacidad hacia la sensualidad más aplastante de todas. De alguna manera, Antonio también había sido hechizado por él.

Entre las visitas ilustres de los señores, los mercaderes de los puertos y sus marineros inquietos que comenzaban a extrañar el mar, se distrae con una jarra de ron en alguna taberna y observa que son cada vez menos los hombres que frecuentan esos lugares porque todos han emigrado a las Américas buscando un mejor pasar. Tiene sentido que exista en sus mentes esa esperanza. Quizá son hombres que no se sienten pertenecientes a España porque el mayorazgo no los privilegia, de hecho ni siquiera los considera; la idea de ir a ser servido por los nativos y sus mujeres que casi van desnudas, comer frutas exóticas y el clima privilegiado, parece mucho más tentador que quedarse en Europa muriéndose de hambre porque claro, un señor como ellos, aunque empobrecido y olvidado de las fortunas de sus antepasados, no puede rebajarse a trabajar, algo como eso sería inaceptable. Ensuciarse las manos era cosa del bajo pueblo.

Así que la ausencia de los hombres significa también que desaparecen maridos, prometidos, sacerdotes, soldados de la península. En los Países Bajos la situación no puede estar peor, y Antonio cree que es inaceptable que los holandeses se comporten de esa manera tan hostil si España sólo busca extender su dominio, lo cual no significará eso que los holandeses vayan a perder algún derecho. Intentó explicárselo mil veces a ese Govert, el tabernero del Caribe que lo dejó entrar a su taberna única y exclusivamente porque su presencia le iba a significar dinero, pero éste lo miraba con un odio tan explícito que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a quebrarle todos los huesos, y el pobre bailarín español, intimidado, cambiaba de tema. Antonio jamás se esperó que sería de eso, también, que Govert se tomaría para sacarle unas buenas ronchas a Arthur sólo por querer hacerlo enojar a propósito.

De todas formas, su estadía en Sevilla no se hizo tan aburrida. Gozó de buen trago y buenas conversaciones y además de variados cortejos, aunque en España no pudiera serle tan fácil conseguir esa clase de compañía que en el Caribe se encuentra de forma casi instantánea, no porque no fuera un hombre atractivo que gozaba de cierta reputación, sino porque la Iglesia en España estaba mucho más presente. Los sacerdotes católicos y los jesuitas en América se ocupaban de la evangelización y el buen trato a los indios, no de que los marineros errantes como hombres de mar se llevaran a la cama a una sola mujer para toda su vida. Una vez le comentó a un muchacho novato en cuestiones de mar, que si cada lugar fuera igual al Caribe, los hombres no se sentirían indeseados. En Sevilla la cosa era diferente. Radicalmente diferente. Era como si gozar de un buen polvo significara un mal necesario. Pero bueno, a Antonio no se le hacía difícil, porque hasta la más fina viuda de la ciudad o la señorita casadera más silenciosa y dulce, era capaz de desnudarse frente a Antonio sin exigir nada más a cambio que su tacto varonil, el roce de su cabello largo y su mirada verde, seguido de la posesión de su cuerpo bajo esas fuertes y curtidas manos por la brisa marina, alzarse hacia lo más excitante de un encuentro fortuito y accidentado con el capitán Fernández. Antonio les regalaba a todas esas mujeres una noche inolvidable. Tan inolvidable como irrepetible.

Se pregunta si con Arthur le resultará exitosa esa política que tan bien le ha funcionado hasta ahora; si acaso el pirata lo irá a buscar algún día esperando un segundo encuentro en una cama de algún puerto del Caribe, a oscuras, con el mismo aire de superioridad que despedía de sus caricias posesivas mientras él le hacía creer que todo el control de su cuerpo curtido, de sus manos inquietas, su voz cantarina; estaba enclavado en la inmediata orden de sus palabras de mando, o de su sometida mirada verde posada con dulzura sobre él, esperándole con el corazón abierto, iluminado en las profundidades de sus enterrados recuerdos. Probablemente Arthur sí lo buscaría, quizá no buscando un encuentro sexual como el primero, sino con más posesión de su parte y con el orgullo quebrado clamando venganza por sentirse utilizado. Antonio sonríe de medio lado mientras va viajando por los caminos de adoquines dentro del austero carruaje. De verdad que la posible actitud de Arthur le resulta excesivamente intrigante.

Su estadía en el puerto de Sevilla también la aprovecha para visitar la iglesia. No porque crea que es necesario santificarse, sino porque siente una extraña sensación de tranquilidad cada vez que divisa la imagen de su Dios crucificado, es como si desde ese inalcanzable lugar, lejano y ajeno a cualquier maldición y contaminación terrenal, pudiera mirarlo y susurrarle al oído en una caricia celestial "yo estoy contigo". Al entrar a la iglesia, dibuja la cruz con sus dedos comenzando por su frente, luego su pecho y finalmente sus hombros. Besa su propia mano y se inclina ante la figura de Cristo, delgado y de rostro eternamente agonizante cuestionándole a su padre el haberlo abandonado. Antonio aprieta el rosario que cuelga de su cuello y le agradece a Dios por el don que le fue obsequiado: surcar los mares del Atlántico y proteger los intereses de su amada patria, y por supuesto, a quien le es entregado el poder desde el cielo, su rey.

No busca al sacerdote ni se acerca demasiado a la estatuilla de la virgen María ni al Cristo de yeso. Le basta mirarlos y saber que le acompañan. Sale de la iglesia y ésta vuelve a quedarse vacía como antes y continúa su camino.

Es casi una semana después que llega a donde el rey. Se consigue ropa nueva, aunque conserva sus botas de cuero y su abrigo verde oscuro que se ha vuelto parte de su indumentaria permanente. Cambia de pantalón y camisa, las dos prendas que se ensucian y desgastan más rápido. Así, con vestuario medianamente renovado, se dispone a entrar y nadie le bloquea el paso. Es conocido dentro del palacio por su destreza sobre el mar, como si los vientos siempre estuvieran a su favor. Kirkland y todos los malditos ingleses que no se han enfrentado a él en batalla han tenido suerte; tanta, que deberían agradecerle a Dios. Antonio sujeta el rosario colgando de su cuello cuando las puertas enormes del castillo de piedra se cierran tras él, rezando para que el rey de España, Felipe II, lo reciba gustoso.

Al aparecerse, Antonio se inclina ante su rey, respetuosamente.

—Su Católica Majestad—Lo saluda hincándose en el piso. Rodilla al suelo y la cabeza gacha, un acto de servidumbre absoluta.

—Capitán—Responde éste.

Le da la orden de ponerse de pie y así lo hace. Antonio camina hasta él hasta acercarse lo suficiente como para divisar la expresión imperturbable del rey, pero siempre aguardándole la distancia suficiente que le significa estar frente a su amadísimo monarca.

Éste deambula un poco por la gran sala del palacio, como si buscara las palabras exactas con las que iniciar la conversación. Sin embargo, prefiere ir directo al punto.

—He de suponer que trae consigo la carta que le hice llegar.

—Sí, Majestad—Responde Antonio, tranquilo—. Agradezco vuestros esfuerzos por ello. He estado en Las Indias desde hace un buen tiempo y sé lo complicadas que se han vuelto las rutas.

El rey asiente.

—Muéstremela—Detiene su improvisado paseo por su propio palacio.

Antonio saca del bolsillo la orden real sin abrir. El rey lo ve claramente pues el sello de cera con el símbolo real timbrado está intacto. Con una mirada le ordena abrirla y Antonio rompe el círculo para extender la hoja envejecida. Es una carta. Una carta del mismísimo Felipe II para comandar la Grande y Felicísima Armada hacia las islas británicas, en busca de la reina Isabel I, y tomar Inglaterra.

Antonio siente que se le desboca el corazón por la emoción que eso significaría. Sus ojos brillan como los de un niño pequeño a punto de abrir su regalo de Navidad. Sus manos tiemblan mientras sostiene la carta, y jura que quiere darle un abrazo a su rey pero prefiere controlarse a sí mismo.

Le toma varios minutos asimilar la idea, planeando un montón de posibilidades y sonríe tan entusiasta que parece imposible. Antonio es así cuando se emociona, se olvida de que es el mejor navegante de toda España, el único que podría hacerle frente a los ingleses, puede llegar a ser despiadado cuando lo hacen enojar, es un seductor absoluto que hace doblegarse hasta al más frígido, es un amante hechicero; pero cuando se emociona, lo hace como un niño. Y le toma cierto tiempo recuperar la compostura. Cuando logra mantener a raya el latir incontrolado de su corazón, continúa con la charla con el rey.

—Majestad—Analiza Antonio, aún medio agitado pero intentando conservar la seriedad del asunto—¿Pretende usted destronar a la reina? —La idea de viajar a Inglaterra a través del mar le resulta demasiado excitante.

—Y además, invadir la isla—Le confiesa el rey—. La reina María Estuardo de Escocia fue ejecutada. Estuve casado con una reina inglesa, la hermana de Isabel ¿Necesita más excusas, capitán?

—N-no, su majestad. No me atrevería jamás a cuestionar vuestros divinos criterios—Se apresura a responder Antonio. No le teme a su rey, no como le temería a alguno de sus predecesores, pues por algo Felipe es apodado El Prudente, pero por más prudencia que goce, sigue siendo la persona con más poder en España y en el mundo entero y a ningún gobernante le gusta que cuestionen sus decisiones, menos si su poder es absoluto.

—Isabel es una mujer interesante—El rey vuelve a deambular por la sala como si buscara, una vez más, las palabras exactas para describir la situación—. Dicen que no se ha casado y que no piensa casarse. ¿Os parece sensata aquella decisión? —De pronto la conversación de Felipe con Antonio se torna de mayor confianza. Antonio niega con la cabeza ante la pregunta del rey—Llegó el momento de romper nuestra gélida pero cautelosa relación. ¡Isabel es una infiel! —Espeta firmemente— ¡Se separó de Roma siguiendo la insensatez de su padre! ¡Es imperdonable!

Pero lo cierto era que Felipe no pretendía tomar venganza por la reforma Anglicana y la implantación del Protestantismo en la Isla, así que su intención no era defender la moralidad, imagen o lo que fuera, de la Santa Iglesia. Su dolor era otro. Felipe tenía aún clavada la espinita del rechazo en su orgullo de monarca. Muerta su esposa María, deseó desposar también a Isabel, sin embargo ella lo rechazó, a pesar de haber unido sus fuerzas con ella no muchos años atrás frente a la amenaza de Francia por el caos político que significó su enfrentamiento con España. Pero era indudable que tomar el rol de defensor del catolicismo le era útil para ocultar esa herida y llevarla consigo cuando debiera enfrentarse a la reina.

Antonio entiende, entonces, el actuar de los ingleses como Arthur Kirkland. Debe quedar algún católico por ahí, o tal vez no en Inglaterra, piensa, porque sabe de lo desastroso que ha sido la implantación forzosa del protestantismo en Irlanda, donde su población, en su mayoría, es católica. Han sido hechos violentos también, llenos de crueldad. Se mantiene en silencio, y está absolutamente convencido de que su rey tiene toda la razón del mundo.

—Y su apoyo a las Provincias Unidas es alta traición hacia usted, majestad—Complementa—. Bueno, el de Francia también, pero…

Felipe le lanza una mirada que le ordena silencio inmediato si no quiere quedarse sin navío, sin Armada y sin libertad.

—Flandes es un asunto que no discutiré con usted, Fernández—Espeta, y el tema se zanja allí mismo.

—Ruego perdón, majestad—Inclina la cabeza, arrepentido.

Porque a veces, Antonio tendía a ser más lengua larga de lo esperado y más hablador de lo que la situación lo ameritaba. Agradeció profundamente que la esperanza del rey puesta en él fue más fuerte que su ira por el atrevimiento y que no le significara mayor problema a él y a su adorado estilo de vida, y en cambio lo llenara de expectativas en el actuar frente a Inglaterra y a su (inadmisiblemente preocupante) crecimiento naval.

Hay un silencio de pronto. Habiéndose el rey olvidado del percance, dice:

—Para concluir—Finaliza el rey—he de suponer, entonces, que acepta mi oferta, capitán—Asume el monarca, aplacando los aires tensos del castillo. Su túnica azul oscura resbala tras su espalda con una majestuosidad inigualable. Para Antonio, es como divisar al mismísimo Dios hecho hombre—. Mucho se ha escuchado de vuestros talentos al surcar el océano, he puesto mi más absoluta confianza sobre vuestras manos.

Antonio mira a su rey directamente a los ojos, y siente que le es transmitido un valor inigualable. Nada, antes, lo ha motivado así. Ni siquiera los más ruines y sucios placeres de la carne, a los que intenta rehuirle sin considerable éxito. Felipe y su mirada celeste, la voz potente y de mando sobre su súbdito directo, Antonio, le llena el corazón de algo mucho más poderoso que el orgullo. Sus ojos brillan con sinceridad, y su sonrisa se ensancha hasta mostrar la plenitud que lo inunda por completo. Está a punto de realizar lo que más ama en el mundo: surcar los océanos siendo la esperanza de su rey.

Felipe habla como si su voz estuviera dotada de autoridad sobre todo cuanto está allí presente.

—Guiará, con la ayuda del Señor, a la Grande y Felicísima Armada en esta noble cruzada y ganaréis mis respetos y los de nuestro Dios.

Antonio, antes de confirmarle, vuelve a ponerse de rodillas en el suelo, a sujetar su rosario de madera e inclinar la cabeza delante de su rey. El toque en sus cabellos de la mano firme del monarca hace que Antonio sienta su corazón a punto de volcársele fuera de su pecho. El reclutamiento por parte del rey en un hombre común como él lo hace sentir poderoso e invencible, así como Felipe transformó a su patria en el Imperio más poderoso del mundo en aquel momento, con territorios en todos los continentes explorados. Los ojos de Felipe lo divisaban todo; que hayan alcanzado a un simple marinero español, ocioso en sus viajes a las Indias, le llenaba de un fuerte e inagotable orgullo.

—Juro antes usted y ante el Todopoderoso—Dice Antonio solemnemente—que llevaré a la Gran Armada hacia una victoria aplastante contra sus enemigos los ingleses.

Felipe II sonríe complacido.

Lo siguiente fue forjar la estrategia con los expertos en guerra y el mismo rey, considerar la táctica, el clima, los vientos, los recursos y todo cuanto pudiera significar una desventaja. Llevarían a la Armada a través del Canal de la Mancha desde Portugal y todos los puertos del litoral atlántico español, mientras los Tercios (las tropas terrestres) saldrían desde Flandes hacia Inglaterra entrando a los galeones para atacar desde la costa. Fue el mismo Felipe II quien ideó articular el ataque conjuntamente, es decir desde tierra y mar. Las naves enviadas desde la Península Ibérica participarían en el combate al igual el ejército destinado a Flandes. Inglaterra era un asunto importante. Era el asunto. Quizá el único, y requería de todas las atenciones.

Lo curioso era que a Felipe no le interesaba anexar Inglaterra al Imperio Español que él construyó y curtió con absoluta dedicación cada día con sus propias manos. Quería destronar a Isabel por haberle rechazado, porque odiaba esas prácticas deshonestas de los ingleses de asaltar barcos en altamar como si fuera lo más honroso del mundo, y porque María Estuardo estaba muerta. Esos ingleses se merecían una invasión, seguida de una lección dura por parte del imperio.

Esa fue la estrategia tomada, y una vez expuesta frente al rey en una forma ya completamente planteada y estructurada, Felipe la aprobó, y la noticia se esparció como la pólvora por todo el reino hasta llegar también al ejército de Flandes, allá en Provincias Unidas. Los nobles españoles tenían opiniones divididas. Unos pensaban que era una cruzada innecesaria, otros creían que era una oportunidad de expandir las posibilidades de acumulación de piedras preciosas y así acrecentar su fortuna, jamás invertida y jamás aprovechada en el comercio ni puesta en ejecución como lo comenzaban a hacer ya los comerciantes ingleses. Un primer esbozo del atraso que le significaría a España su afán de acumulación.

Antonio, mientras, sostenía una jarra de ron en la taberna que eligió para pasar esa noche, celebrando con toda su tripulación el nombramiento del capitán Fernández que ahora sería Almirante, ganándose varias felicitaciones de sus hombres, una jarra extra de ron por cortesía de la casa y varios ofrecimientos poco comunes de las mujeres. Antonio, para variar un poco, eligió a la más joven, una rubia, de cuerpo cuyas curvas eran más humildes que las que acostumbraba a apreciar en una mujer. Al divisar el escote pronunciado pero elegante de su vestido, se percató de la palidez de la piel femenina. Ella se le acercó, porque mostraba en su sonrisa de gato que anhelaba una noche con él. A Antonio le sedujo la piel cálida, el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, el cuello fino de la mujer. La abrazó por la cintura y le inundó la boca con el sabor a ron que traía en los labios, en un beso asfixiante y embriagante que a ella la dejó inundada de inmediato. Antonio sabía seducir como nadie.

Se la llevó a una habitación. Allí la desnudó y se hundió en ella, porque ella ya no necesitaba nada más. La sintió resbaladiza, cálida y húmeda de inmediato. Gozó con ella sin esperarse que los ojos verdes de la mujer no fueran de un cálido tono oliva y mediterráneo, sino frío y profundo, como cierta mirada inglesa que tan bien había conocido antes.

Sonrió encantado. Cuando escuchó el grito de ella, él gritó también. La observó mientras se vestía y abandonaba la habitación, mirándolo como si quisiera agradecerle el encuentro. Antonio giró sobre la cama y se durmió profundamente. De alguna forma, el hechizo que depositó en la mirada de Arthur lo iba a acompañar durante esa noche.

* * *

 **Continuará~**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

Ay, adoro este fic. En serio. Aunque sea un AU, me llena de felicidad escribir a Antonio y a Arthur en esta situación. Son bellísimos como enemigos y como amantes. Aunque siento que no les hago justicia (y que nunca lograré hacerle justicia a tanta belleza junta) esta historia me inunda de feels.

Bien. Primero, sé que puede parecer medio extraña esa situación de Antonio con el rey. A mí me entusiasmó mucho escribirlo, me encanta la figura histórica de Felipe II, fue un rey extraordinario en términos tácticos y estratégicos. No hay mucho más que aclarar aquí históricamente porque todo está explicado en el mismo fic, y sí, Felipe le propuso matrimonio a la reina Isabel y ella lo rechazó. Quise mencionarlo aquí porque yolo, básicamente no me resistí. El padre de Isabel es Enrique VIII, el fundador de la Iglesia Anglicana.

Y respecto a Arthur, aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo. Tranquilidad.

Gracias a **SpUkerGS** por sus maravillosos reviews, me hacen infinitamente feliz; y me alientan a continuar con este fic.

¿ **Reviews**?


	4. IV

**EL TALISMÁN**

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

 **«Thank you for healing my soul»**

* * *

Tras ver cómo el Santa Ana se alejaba de la costa y desaparecía en el horizonte hasta hacerse invisible, Arthur sintió que era desprovisto en vida de su propio corazón y en el recién formado hueco le quedaba una negrura existencial; estaba perdido dentro de sí mismo. Antonio se alejaba en su nave; él volvía a quedar solo y profundamente traicionado. Pensó en volver a la taberna, tomar todas sus porquerías incluyendo a su sucia tripulación y volver a Inglaterra con la cola entre las piernas, derrotado, esperar un nudo ajustado y una caída rápida, porque qué sería de él ahora sin Antonio.

Pero no hizo nada de eso. Tampoco se desesperó mucho más dentro de su propia desesperación de saberse solo, arrebatada su mente y corazón. No fue la tristeza lo que lo invadió porque lo que sentía herido directamente era su orgullo, y nadie sabía cuánto le dolía que lo hirieran allí, en la reputación de la que gozaba, alardeaba y que defendía a capa y espada, y cuando lo traicionaban, nada ni nadie lo detenía. Frente a la inmensidad del mar calmo que lo esperaba, le juró a ese bastardo español despedazarlo con sus propias manos, si es que su propio corazón no lo traicionaba también y se le oponía.

Mantuvo la compostura como pudo. Fueron días enteros en donde se mantuvo allí encerrado junto a las copas de alcohol, el ron, mujeres indecorosas que se le ofrecían, marineros mal comportados y novatos navegantes entusiasmados con la leyenda del capitán Arthur Kirkland que surcaba los océanos como si el mundo le perteneciera y fuera a devorárselo. En las noches, a veces prefería la soledad de un trago y la consciencia de la abundancia de éste en sus maltrechas venas, en otras ocasiones, agarraba la estrecha cintura de alguna prostituta y la arrastraba hasta alguna habitación con palabras sensuales y a veces brutales, fuerte y varonil siempre, llegando a ser tan buen amante que lograba sonrojar a la meretriz más experimentada y seducir a la más inexperta joven. El oficio de Arthur le había obligado a acercarse con sabiduría a las mujeres si no quería pasar temporadas y años enteros sin tener un buen revolcón y sacarse las ganas. Su reputación no sólo tenía que ver con su excelente manejo detrás del timón huyendo de los Chaquetas Rojas de la reina, sino también con su desempeño como hombre hasta el punto en el que las mismas prostitutas lo elegían a él por sobre cualquier otro marinero vulgar y corriente, hasta incluso pelearse entre ellas.

Pero en aquellos días en donde Antonio estaba lejos de él, quizá habiendo llegado a España o a Portugal o al mismísimo Flandes Indiano o a donde se antojara, Arthur conducía sus gestos en una amargura y mal humor evidentes que espantaban a la tripulación entera. El mismo Govert llegó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido a veces. Más de alguna vez Arthur escuchó de alguno de sus hombres que recién en ese momento comprendían el parentesco que hubo entre el capitán y su hermano mayor, el pelirrojo impertinente, socarrón y de carácter aguerrido que murió de la forma más denigrante en la que podía morir un hombre de mar, en un barco de cuarta y de un afeminado capitán francés.

Arthur se acostumbró a guardar silencio y parecía no importarle nada de cuanto ocurriera a su alrededor, exceptuando una vez en donde divisó un hombre entrar a la taberna del "holandés errante", como le había puesto socarronamente alguna vez Scott a Govert. Era un hombre de tez morena, ojos verdes y cabello marrón. La similitud entre aquel sujeto y Antonio fue suficiente para hacer que Arthur volteara a mirarlo con absoluto interés. No era bailarín, no tenía actitud alegre y sonriente como Antonio, pues el rostro que le devolvía el entusiasmo al capitán inglés era más bien serio y conservador, con una cicatriz larga que le adornaba irónicamente la cara, aunque a diferencia de él, el recién llegado no tenía la mirada incompleta.

No se le hizo tan fácil acercársele porque no era como Antonio quien había tenido la intención de seducirlo hasta hechizarlo y robarle el corazón de una estocada certera al pecho, y era complicado entablar una conversación con él sin verse desesperado. Para su sorpresa, él respondió más rápido de lo que esperaba. Con ironía, Arthur sonrió al ver el crucifijo que colgaba del cuello del hombre ahora sentado frente a él, que le miraba los labios, el cabello, la mirada verde censurada. Supo que se llamaba Alfonso y que era portugués, propio de Lisboa. Arthur alzó la ceja ante esa información. No era hispano, no era la misma mirada, pero tenía un aire a Antonio que no lo iba a dejar dormir.

Alfonso visitó la taberna repetidas veces y cuando debió zarpar de vuelta hacia el reino de Brasil, donde residía en ese momento como colono portugués, lo invitó a una copa en donde tuvieran un espacio privado en el que pudieran conversar. Arthur por supuesto no se negó y el resultado de esa privacidad fue el beso ansioso que el inglés recibió sobre su boca y que no tardó en replicar con los dientes y las manos, que rodearon el cuerpo de Alfonso atrayéndolo hacia sí. Al separarse se encontraron agitados, de miradas entrecerradas y filosas, asechándose en intimidad y oscuridad. Arthur lo desnudó, se desnudó a sí mismo y se acostó con él. Siempre detrás de Alfonso, de canto sobre el colchón, Arthur le alzó una pierna y la posicionó detrás de su propia cadera rodeándole la cintura con los brazos mientras lo penetraba lentamente, como si quisiera disfrutar lo que más pudiera de una réplica que, pese a no ser lo que deseaba, le era suficiente por lo apagado que había llegado a sentirse sin Antonio.

Alfonso giraba la cabeza hacia él buscándole la boca y Arthur correspondía a sus besos sin miramientos. Permanecieron así hasta el final, donde en medio del sueño profundo del pirata, el colono tomó sus prendas y desapareció para siempre.

Arthur sabía que aquello pasaría, y no se lo tomó tan a mal. Había sido sincero desde el principio al decirle que aquella sería la última vez en la que se verían y aunque hubiera sido una despedida un tanto inusual, Arthur se contentó, de alguna forma, por aquello y porque Alfonso le haya alivianado un poco la pesada carga que llevaba en el pecho al sentir aún su orgullo herido y su dignidad pisoteada en el suelo, porque Antonio había arrebatado mucho más de él que una noche y un encuentro pasional que bordeó algo más. Antonio se había transformado en su nueva travesía, su meta jamás cumplida, el tesoro que buscaba, el talismán resplandeciente que lo ayudaba a sobrevivir desde una cruel distancia.

Alfonso había sido el mejor respiro que el Caribe le había regalado en ese eterno ir y venir tortuoso de su maraña sentimental, porque luego de lo que le ocurrió lo último en lo que iba a pensar sería en Antonio y sus deseos de venganza.

Estaba junto a la barra de la taberna, con la mirada siempre perdida en Govert o en su jarra de ron. Extrañaba el whisky, quizá era tiempo de volver a Inglaterra para degustarlo una vez más antes de perderse en sí mismo. Y como si el mismísimo Dios lo hubiera escuchado, un disparo se escuchó desde afuera y no era de pistola de chispa como la que siempre traía consigo en su cinturón de cuero, sino de un fusil del ejército que menos deseaba tener encima en ese momento: los Chaquetas Rojas.

Necesitó una milésima de segundo para alcanzar a ver cómo uno de ellos entraba al bar y armaba el escándalo más grande conocido y que de seguro dejaría en la ruina a Govert. Arthur corrió escaleras arriba no sin antes tomar su sombrero y abrigo rojo en medio del tiroteo entre su propia tripulación y el ejército de la marina real. Evidentemente un puñado de soldados fue tras él y al pirata no le quedó más opción que saltar por la ventana y caer con las rodillas flexionadas sobre la arena suelta de la ciudad porteña. Espada en mano, echó a correr todo lo que pudo. Delante de él aparecieron dos Chaquetas Rojas, detrás, tenía tres más. Dio la pelea con los cinco sólo con su espada y su pistola a chispa, que como todas las armas de la época, entre siete intentos de disparo sólo uno resultaba exitoso. El choque de las espadas se escuchó en toda la taberna en donde además se entremezclaba con los gritos de las prostitutas y las agonías de los marineros de su propia tripulación, también buscados por la Corona. Arthur derrotó a los cinco, de milagro, y por pelea sucia también. Volvieron a aparecérsele otro grupo, esta vez de cuatro, pero el cansancio ya se le empezaba a hacer evidente y su pistola poco y nada podía ayudar. Un soldado desde atrás lo derrotó haciéndolo abandonar la espada en el suelo. Expectante, giró hacia atrás y lo vio. Era apenas un muchacho.

—Capitán—Habló. Arthur alzó la ceja al pensar que el soldado se dirigía a él—. ¿Este es el que busca? —Y borró la sonrisa al percatarse de que no era así.

El hombre al que el soldado raso se dirigía era más entrado en edad, en cuyas manos curtidas por la brisa marina Arthur vio la experiencia con la que contaba. No le quedaba otra cosa que rendirse y pasar los últimos días de su vida en una sucia celda atravesando el Atlántico para llegar hasta el nudo apretado en el cuello y la caída rápida por los innumerables delitos que había cometido.

—Sí, muchacho. Buen trabajo—Dijo el capitán de la marina. Arthur los miró a todos y cada uno todavía con las manos levantadas sin mostrar ni un ápice de debilidad o miedo. Sabía que ese día podía llegar y bueno, de todas formas había vivido bien. No se quejaba—. Arréstenlo.

Sus manos fueron esposadas con gruesas piezas de fierro y lo subieron al bote que los acercaría al barco. Arthur lo vio a lo lejos y lo codició, irrisoriamente.

Al subir, el hombre lo empujó con brusquedad hacia el interior de una celda y lo encerró con todas las medidas de seguridad que tenía al alcance. Sería mucho más fácil morirse de viejo allí adentro antes que escapar.

Arthur se sentó en el camarote y miró a su captor.

—Capitán Kirkland—Se dirigió a él con un respeto inusitado que extrañó en demasía a Arthur—. Supongo que sabe por qué está aquí.

El pirata alzó las cejas en señal de desconcierto fingido.

—No, no lo sé. Dígamelo usted—Se burló.

El capitán de la marina real revolvió entre su chaqueta roja tan vistosa y limpia un trozo de papel arrugado y lo extendió delante de sus ojos. Era una lista. Arthur miró también. El marinero leyó en voz alta:

—Robo a mano armada, hurtos de navío, piratería, asalto, poner en riesgo la delicada situación entre Inglaterra y España, violencia, y muchísimas faltas de respeto hacia la Corona y a la reina Isabel. ¿Sigo, capitán?

Arthur parpadeó lentamente.

—No hace falta, señor—Le responde haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con sus manos esposadas.

—Usted llegará a Inglaterra y será puesto en la horca de inmediato.

—No es necesario que me lo recuerde, señor—Insiste Arthur, siempre sonriente, sin mostrar jamás miedo.

El marinero lo mira casi aterrorizado.

—Que Dios se apiade de su alma—Se lamentó entonces el hombre. El pirata inglés jamás mostró remordimiento por sus actos. O más bien, delitos. O faltas graves. Gravísimas.

—Es lo que hay—Responde sin más, riéndose—. Tuve una buena vida, a diferencia de usted—Lo provoca.

—¿Qué? —Se extraña el hombre.

—Viví intensamente. Usted, en cambio, no parece que vivirá mucho más y todo lo que ha logrado en su vida es capturar al pirata más buscado de toda Inglaterra. Ahora se llenará los bolsillos de monedas de oro y podrá morir en una cama viejo, acabado y tapado en su propia inmundicia.

El capitán está a punto de tomarlo del cuello de la camiseta pero guarda la compostura. Ni la pena de muerte logra amedrentar a ese ruin pirata. Quizá era momento de mostrarle la oferta de Su Majestad.

O no. Tal vez, que la semilla del miedo le comience a germinar en el viaje podría ser una buena idea y luego lanzarle el ofrecimiento de la reina cuando piense que su vida acabará.

Sin más, se aleja de la celda y sale a la cubierta. Arthur siente que la nave se mueve, que el mar se agita alrededor de ella y que éste lo ha extrañado. Acercándose a la ventana pequeña de su prisión, mira el manto azul extendido delante de él casi como un hombre enamorado y mirarlo se le torna la mejor entretención en todo el maldito mundo porque no quiere reconocer que extraña a Antonio y se pregunta dónde diablos estará en ese momento.

Aunque si ha de ser sincero, sabe que tiene asuntos más importantes que atender que ese bastardo español porque evidentemente su situación es compleja. Está en un barco, prisionero de los Chaquetas Rojas, y ya no posiblemente, sino que sabe con toda la seguridad que en Inglaterra lo espera un nudo ajustado, y aunque suene terriblemente contraproducente, durante los siguientes días en los que debió estar encerrado se le hace infinitamente más fácil pensar en eso que en Antonio, el hombre que lo sedujo en cuestión de minutos, con el que se acostó y gozó como nunca antes y que luego, con una sonrisa burlesca, subió a un maldito barco español hacia esa península a visitar a quién sabe quién. Probablemente ese torpe monarca al que muy seguramente sirve.

No fue el mejor viaje del mundo, ni la cama más cómoda ni las más óptimas temperaturas, así que le resultó grato volver a pisar tierra en Europa, la isla británica; Inglaterra, país con el que tenía una relación complicada si ha de ser sincero. Desciende del navío con las manos atrapadas por delante, con dos Chaquetas Rojas acompañando su tortuoso y lento caminar y su socarrona sonrisa. El sonido de los carruajes y los caballos rechinan en sus oídos como una vieja y melancólica melodía y cuando lo empujan violenta y repentinamente al gran salón del palacio, el espacio se le hace gigantesco. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse en un espacio así, ni menos con la importante figura que lo habitaba. La reina, Su Majestad, lo mira desde su trono.

Si Arthur hubiera contado con la más ocurrente imaginación de sus tiempos y los siguientes, ni así habría alcanzado a imaginarse que el primer lugar que visitaría después de descender del barco como un prisionero hubiera sido el palacio inglés, ni mucho menos que la mismísima reina de Inglaterra lo estuviera esperando; porque para el ajetreado sistema nervioso del pirata, aún siendo quién era y con la reputación que contaba, era la broma más macabra que alguien alguna vez le hubiera jugado.

Pero agradecía la oportunidad que le estaban dando. Sin embargo, la reina no tenía en su semblante muchas ganas de brindarle demasiadas oportunidades. Ella quería ofrecerle algo que el pirata aceptaba o aceptaba, pues de lo contrario muy probablemente acabaría muerto y no por un nudo ajustado sino por un exilio a alguna isla desierta tal como el final que le dio al pirata francés que asesinó a su hermano, así que Isabel tampoco quería aparentar ser un ángel de luz ni mucho menos.

No obstante, Arthur se había enfrentado a caras peores a lo largo de su vida. La diferencia radical y más importante era que la reina estaba allí, y con un chasquido de dedos lo hubiera mandado a volar y el hecho de que aún no lo hiciera le decía a Arthur que algo buscaba de él.

—Arthur Kirkland—Dice ella con voz autoritaria, pese a la femineidad evidente de su color—. Por fin nos encontramos.

—Capitán Arthur Kirkland, Majestad—Corrige sin ningún respeto. Isabel echa un poco el cuerpo hacia atrás, verdaderamente sorprendida—. Lamento no decir lo mismo por mi parte—Ríe resignado, agitando las gruesas esposas que sujetan sus manos.

La reina se pone de pie y camina hasta él, sin darle demasiado tiempo para ingeniar alguna respuesta al gesto de ella. Arthur frunce el ceño al sentir que el grueso hierro le raspa la piel y que éste le hará heridas que probablemente tarden demasiado en sanar, sin embargo, si bien la sal de la brisa del mar solía arder como mil demonios en las yagas, más temprano que tarde sus muñecas resultarían curtidas.

Otro problema agregado a su lista interminable.

—Sabe que usted ahora mismo podría estar caminando hacia la horca, ¿no es así? —Pregunta Isabel, afilando los ojos al encararlo. Arthur mueve sus pupilas hacia un lado y se encoje de hombros.

—De hecho, me extraña que aún no dé la orden para que lo haga, pero no me quejo—Sonríe, mirándola a los ojos.

—No se preocupe, _capitán_ —responde ella, irónica al llamarlo por su última palabra—. Aún no se decide si ese ha de ser su destino—La reina da dos pasos más hacia él. Su blanca piel parece el halo de un espectro y Arthur se siente increíblemente perseguido—. Eso es algo que depende de usted—Gira de vuelta hacia su trono.

—¿De mí? —Pregunta, extrañado.

La reina vuelve a tomar asiento. Sus amplios vestidos resbalan por las escaleras hasta difuminarse con las brillantes alfombras.

—Dime, Kirkland—Comienza ella, dejando de lado el fingido respeto—, has pasado muchas noches en las Américas, algo sabrás sobre los planes de Felipe. Algún rumor, misiva, conversación; todo me es útil.

Arthur vuelve a mover perdidamente sus pupilas de un lado a otro, intentando hacer memoria.

—Sinceramente no, Su Majestad—se encoge de hombros—. Pero dudo que haya desembolsado tantas monedas de oro sólo para preguntarme eso en persona.

Isabel sonríe de medio lado. Le agrada la suspicacia de ese hombre. Qué lástima que su vida se haya terminado perdiendo por el camino del crimen, la hostilidad y la persecución.

—Tienes razón—Admite ella.

La reina da la orden a alguno de sus solados en hacerle llegar una carta que ya fue firmada con anterioridad por ella, sellada por su propia mano y aguardada hasta que Kirkland apareciera en Inglaterra. Isabel la toma y la extiende delante de Arthur, con la intención de leérsela.

—Dime, Kirkland—Comienza ella—Cuál es el precio que pides por servirme como corsario para Inglaterra. Quiero una cifra, ahora.

Arthur abre tanto sus ojos que sus párpados, siente, se separarán del resto de su piel si alguien no le dice que lo que acaba de oír es un mal chiste.

—Yo no tengo precio, Majestad—Sentencia.

Isabel levanta sus celestes pupilas hacia Arthur, realmente sorprendida.

—¿Te parece que estás en condiciones de negociar con tu reina? —Amenaza ella—. Afuera te espera un nudo ajustado más una caída rápida. No veo que tengas muchas opciones.

Arthur rechista, molesto. Ella tiene razón, y las condiciones en las que está en ese instante se lo demuestran con creces. No le gusta admitir que está derrotado y que encima lo quieren pisotear en el piso, pero al parecer no le queda más opción.

Su resignación parece ser suficiente cuando está a punto de dar su consentimiento, hasta que la reina intenta incentivar su motivación.

—Quiero que luches por mí contra España.

Arthur la mira y hasta él mismo se da cuenta, sin tener un espejo delante, que su cara se transforma totalmente.

—¿Contra España? —Pregunta, incrédulo.

—Contra Castilla y Aragón, España, Felipe; como quieras llamarle. Además, usted es uno de los mayores contribuyentes en tensar las relaciones entre él y yo—lo enfrenta hablando con irónico respeto, notoriamente irritada. Arthur vuelve a encogerse de hombros y a sonreír incómodo, sin estar realmente arrepentido de haber hecho todo lo que hizo en su momento, lo cual conllevó a afilar la diplomacia entre ambos reinos—. No nos engañemos, tú y yo sabemos que los españoles han tenido éxitos militares últimamente y su optimismo nos resulta peligroso.

Arthur arruga la frente, porque lo que la reina dice le llega tan profundamente que le molesta demasiado ser consciente de ello pues es un hecho que obligatoriamente se lo toma a personal. Recuerda a Antonio y la herida en el orgullo y el corazón le arde intensamente.

Enfrentarse a Antonio le significa muchísimo más que deseos de una revancha contra él y lo sabe perfectamente. Lo entusiasma, sin dudas, volver a verlo, y humillarlo, pisotearlo en el suelo y saberse su absoluto dueño.

Sin embargo hay algo que quiere saber.

—Usted cuenta con los mejores marineros ingleses, Majestad—Intenta cuestionar a la reina—, ¿por qué…?

—Nadie conoce los mares como tú—Lo elogia ella, y pese a que su voz siempre suena dura y temible, a Arthur no lo intimida; incluso aunque Isabel sea la reina, esté soltera, haya rechazado al mismísimo rey de España y sea todo lo poderosa que es, sigue siendo una mujer y por lo tanto será siempre susceptible a los encantos que todas las féminas reconocen indudablemente en él—. Así que mi oferta es clara, Kirkland. O aceptas guiar la Armada Real hacia España o apenas pongas un pie fuera del palacio, mis Chaquetas Rojas te atraparán y estarás muerto antes del amanecer. La decisión es tuya.

Arthur suspira, queriendo aparentar resignación pese al entusiasmo que siente florecerle en el pecho ante la idea de luchar contra los españoles. Los conoce demasiado bien, no es la primera vez que los enfrenta, así que la victoria de Su Majestad está asegurada y más si va de la mano con él. Sus intereses personales respecto a Antonio son otro tema, pero sin duda son un gran incentivo.

—Creo que no tengo opción, Majestad—Dice, sonriendo de medio lado.

Momentos después la reina le ofrece la misiva donde se acredita la redención de los cargos que se le acusan, su libertad y su nombramiento como capitán de la Marina Real, además de su autorización para poder ejercer como corsario si así lo deseara una vez que la guerra termine.

Le quitan las pesadas esposas y cuando piensa en deambular por Londres sin tener que estar siempre en alerta se le ocurre que todo se le hará extremadamente aburrido. Siempre es un placer irritar a los soldados de la reina y dejarlos en ridículo, pero ahora cuenta con absoluta autorización para hacer y deshacer. Quiere whisky, así que camina casi sin rumbo hasta dar con una taberna. Es muy diferente el tema de los antros en Europa que en el Nuevo Mundo, y por muy extraño que suene, también extrañaba a Govert, su excelente ron y su cómodo humor de perros. No se le hizo mayormente complicado lidiar con su nostalgia hasta que una mujer se le acercó, lo buscó, lo arrastró hasta alguna habitación de la taberna, lo distrajo por un momento y finalmente su remembranza cesó. No se mostró particularmente apasionado ni muy interesado, pero le sirvió para conciliar el sueño.

Se vendrían días intensos, y la esperanza de volver a ver a Antonio se hacía, segundo a segundo, un poco más palpable. Ya sabría ese torpe español de lo que Arthur Kirkland era capaz.

* * *

 **Continuará~**


	5. V

**EL TALISMÁN**

* * *

V

* * *

 **«I survive by finding in your eyes the glow of a green talisman»**

* * *

Antonio despertó al otro día temprano, habiéndolo recibido la oscuridad previa al amanecer. Se alistó para emprender un viaje que ya era bien conocido para él. Los puertos del reino de España siempre lo esperaban de la misma forma, de una manera incipiente, cargada de paciencia y quietud, aguardando sus pasos de sonido seco del tacón de su bota en la marea. Sevilla y sus costas siempre serían maravillosas para él, pero en momentos así, lo último que había presente en su mente es volver a deleitarse con el paisaje marino. La Gran Armada flotaba sobre el océano como un manto de madera enorme e indestructible. Un tesoro inconmensurable era para él algo como eso, sabiendo que todo ese inmenso poder ahora dependía de su voz de mando y el gesto de sus autoritarias manos y como tal, su primera orden fue llevar la flota a Lisboa, Portugal, donde aguardaría hasta que los planes de ataque se forjaran como estrategia tan ofensiva como efectiva.

Llegó a Lisboa en una semana. La ciudad portuaria no se le hizo tan bonita como Sevilla, pero no se quejaba. Ser un hombre de mar también traía ciertos optimismos a sus perspectivas. El mar era hermoso desde cualquier punto geográfico, desde el cristalino Caribe, desde la lejana China o pasando por el austral y oculto estrecho de Magallanes.

Con algo de paciencia había logrado de hacerse con un poco de fortuna extra. El oro arrebatado a Arthur comenzaba a parecerle escaso y, como buen navegante y aventurero, Antonio sabía que el oro era una de esas cosas irremplazables que regían su existencia, sino cómo sobrellevar el paso de la vida en la espalda. Hizo uso de manera poco honesta de sus encantos de hombre, pasó por varias camas matrimoniales de mujeres ricas y casadas a cambio de una modesta joya de oro o alguna incrustación valiosa. En Sevilla era un poco más fácil, en Lisboa costaba un poco más por el idioma que aún no manejaba del todo, pese a lo similar que era con el castellano. Sin embargo, nada se le opuso a sus propósitos. Lisboa, poco a poco, comenzaba a parecerle cada vez más bonita.

No era la primera vez que estaba en Portugal, pero sí era la primera vez que estaba allí con esos propósitos. Le enorgullecía servir a su rey, y futuro rey de Inglaterra también, pensaba con altanería. Estar en Lisboa dando órdenes al ejército de Felipe sin dudas le resultaba agridulce, porque es cierto que estaba acostumbrado a tener un puñado de hombres bajo su mando, pero nunca un ejército real.

Presentó la estrategia diseñada por Su Majestad, sus hombres no mostraron objeción. Todos hombres de mar, marinos de distintas experiencias de vida, le dieron su aprobación. El capitán Fernández contaba con una excelente reputación entre los marineros del reino de Castilla y Aragón, llegaba incluso a ser parte de una leyenda en todos los reinos españoles, pese a lo joven que era.

Su primera orden fue salir de Lisboa camino a las costas de la ciudad de La Coruña, avanzando en línea recta y diagonal hacia la isla. Antonio, al frente de la flota entera, alzó su espada hacia el norte y el reino entero fue tras él, hacia lo que para él y para el rey sería la victoria de Su Santidad y los valores católicos. Isabel se arrepentiría de haber humillado así el orgullo de su Católica Majestad.

* * *

Arthur conocía los propósitos de su monarca. Sabía que la guerra arrastrada entre su reino y el del inepto español era mucho más simple que la hegemonía mundial, la riqueza de las indias o el auge político de Felipe: era un lío de faldas que aunque el pirata se negara rotundamente a aceptarlo y mucho menos hacerlo delante de alguno de los dos, le daba más risa que miedo.

Sabía que las acciones de Isabel por irritar a Felipe eran tan pasionales como efectivas. Haber ayudado a las Provincias Unidas y financiar a escondidas la Guerra de los Ochenta Años en contra de España no podía obedecer simplemente a un propósito geopolítico. Isabel, temible y altanera, no se quedaba atrás cuando se trataba de ser implacable para resguardar la seguridad de su reino, escondiéndose tras esa premisa para dañar a Felipe. Era delicioso para ella herir el orgullo de un hombre y más aún de un español, y con mayor razón todavía, el de un rey.

Arthur, con todo lo que había oído de ella gracias a quienes lo perseguían día y noche sin descanso, por el mar, por la metrópolis o por las indias, conocía lo suficiente a su reina como para no querer retrasar la acción militar. Se alistó inmediatamente, presentó infinitas veces su carta de redención y se mostró delante de los marineros ingleses como el nuevo capitán, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas de la Marina Real.

Pero antes de irse directamente contra España y contra Antonio, Isabel le dio una orden previa.

Mientras los barcos ingleses se reacondicionaban para las futuras batallas para una mejor velocidad, con una proa más baja, castillos de popa, líneas más pulidas y cubitas de cañones más largas, los galeones ingleses se convirtieron en un digno rival para un simple barco de transporte español. Pero eso no fue suficiente.

Isabel ordenó a Arthur atacar la bahía de Cádiz, donde Antonio estaba frente a la construcción de los próximos barcos de la Gran Armada. Destruyó unos cuantos buques pero lo mejor de todo, capturó cerca de cien barcos, interrumpiendo así un poco más los preparativos de Felipe.

El rey por supuesto se enfureció. Antonio, quien debió darle la información, le juró a su rey que se encargaría personalmente de traerle a ese pirata ante sus ojos, vivo o muerto.

Mientras, Arthur trazó la ruta hacia el sur, hacia el continente, donde esperaría a la flota española. Al igual que Antonio, tomó el lugar en la cabeza del ejército, y a lo lejos divisó a su enemigo, furioso y altanero, dispuesto a arrebatarlo todo tal como Felipe demandó. La Gran Armada era imponente frente a los buques ingleses incluso con el retraso al que la obligaron a someterse, así que Arthur se permitió desesperarse sólo en los primeros dos minutos.

Atrajo a la flota española hacia el Canal de la Mancha. Allí los esperó con paciencia, Antonio fue tras su pista y ese sería su más grave error y el más grande triunfo de Arthur, pero no se manifestaría así de manera tan inmediata. Antonio, sonriente y optimista en una mayor medida de la que se mostraba siempre, pensó que si el viento estaba de su lado, sólo eso hacía falta, por lo que la flota inglesa debía estar fondeada en las bahías sin oportunidad de salir a la mar.

Antonio vigila las costas inglesas durante dos días, tiempo suficiente para alertar a las tropas en Flandes y, de ser posible si la campaña marítima resultaba exitosa, invadir Inglaterra por tierra. Arthur, con menos de la mitad de barcos en su favor, con el viento en contra y la mar brava bajo la flota, decidió que era mejor atacar y no quedarse encerrado, como si su barco hubiera varado.

Inició con ataques casi relámpagos, sorpresivos, con cañoneos a larga distancia. Antonio ordenó a la Gran Armada formarse en medialuna delante de Inglaterra, con los buques más grandes a la vanguardia y los más frágiles protegidos en el interior. Desde esa distancia, pese al viento y a lo furioso de la mar, era capaz de divisar a Arthur entre las velas enemigas, con su mirada censurada y las pomposas plumas colgándole de su sombrero, el odio que le profesa después de que lo haya traicionado apropósito, y Antonio, como siempre lo ha sabido, hizo halago de sus encantos no sólo cuando lo hechizó al bailarle esa noche en la taberna del holandés, sino cuando demandó a sus barcos moverse, cuando Arthur se vio limitado entre la fuerza de los buques españoles y las batallas finalmente se dieron, gracias a los bombardeos al buque que Antonio había bautizado como el San Juan de Portugal. La expresión de horror del capitán de la Felicísima al ver cómo uno de los más grandes galeones sucumbía ante los cañonazos de Arthur sería sólo el principio.

Antonio apretó la cruz que colgaba de su cuello y decidió responder. El Canal de la Mancha se volvió más estrecho que nunca y la tormenta amenazó. Arthur, sonriente y despiadado, autorizó el fuego una vez más y la medialuna española pareció debilitarse otro poco. La Gran Armada, imponente manto de fuerza y vigor sobre las aguas de su reina, mermó en poderío y majestuosidad y por sobre todo, la mirada de Antonio se opacó en ira. El primer encuentro como tal cesó ahí, y esa misma noche Antonio esperó órdenes del duque de Parma para que los Tercios zarparan al encuentro con la Armada.

Sería varios días después de una inestable quietud en los mares y en los cielos que en la isla de Wight Antonio decidiría tomar un descanso para reagruparse e incorporar a las tropas de Flandes. Cometió otro error grande. Arthur, previendo sus acciones, ordena al escuadrón costero atacar la Armada atrayéndolos hacia la costa, conduciendo sus escuadrones al centro de la flota enemiga y la batalla se libró durante varias horas hasta que Antonio se vio en la necesidad de abandonar la isla y dirigirse al paso de Calais, confiando en que el duque de Parma estaría listo para el encuentro.

Sería al día siguiente cuando Antonio recibió una carta del duque, informando que los soldados de Flandes no podían embarcarse de manera tan inmediata. Antonio maldijo su suerte y se encaminó personalmente en un buque pequeño a los puertos. El diálogo con el duque se volvió tenso y finalmente, gracias a la amenaza en nombre del rey de España, las tropas zarparon. Antonio, sin embargo, volvía a equivocarse.

Arthur, cerca del puerto, ordenó prender fuego a ocho brulotes y lanzarlos contra las naves españolas; el pánico cundió entre la tripulación que cortaron los cables de las anclas, dispersándolos el viento hacia el Mar del Norte. Antonio, despertando al otro día después del caos y el hedor de la pólvora y del hierro, ve que sólo cinco buques permanecen anclados, pero está rodeado por Arthur y su toda su maldita armada y fue todo tan rápido, que ni a espabilar alcanzó.

—Ni siquiera te molestes—Dijo Arthur, en un buque demasiado cercano al suyo, rodeándolo y amenazándolo con los cañones que ya casi rozaban el babor de su navío al tiempo que otro hacía lo propio por estribor—. Los que huyeron hacia el norte con la cola entre las piernas a esta misma hora deben estar hundiéndose.

Arthur sonríe de una forma tan socarrona e insoportable que Antonio no puede autocensurarse al maldecirlo con todas sus ganas, y aunque dice todo lo que dice por lo bajo, por lo cerca que está, Arthur lo escucha. Por su parte, Antonio oye, también, el gatillo de su arma a menos de tres metros de él.

—Ahora, sube a mi barco—Ordena el inglés.

Antonio mira a su oponente aunque no admite su derrota jamás. Luego mira a su tripulación y sus hombres se rehúsan a dejarlo subir al navío enemigo; le insisten con gestos y señales que no lo haga, pero a Antonio no le queda más opción y ya a la noche, cuando el cielo se estrellaba y la marea volvía a hacerse queda bajo los inestables suelos de a flota, se encontró esposado en un barco inglés, anclado a la madera, privado de luz solar o lunar al estar bajo la cubierta.

Se acostumbró en un par de días, en los que recibió toda clase de noticias directamente desde la provocación de Arthur. La Gran Armada, o lo que quedaba de ella, fue vencida por Inglaterra y los sobrevivientes naufragaron en el Mar del Norte antes de llegar a Portugal. De ese ínfimo grupo que pudo salir vivo, se le informó al rey que su Felicísima había fracasado y que su empresa de conquista sucumbió ante Isabel y las islas británicas al menos hasta nuevo aviso.

Antonio se resigna, entonces. Derrotado, con el orgullo de marinero herido y un temor que aún en esas críticas circunstancias le seguía pareciendo infundado, mira al cielo preguntándose en qué falló. Tal vez fue el factor suerte, o la astucia de Arthur que, contra todo pronóstico, era más grande que la suya. Recuerda que había apretado su cruz y finalmente cerró los ojos. Se irguió delante de su enemigo, juntó sus talones y caminó hacia el frente, hacia la cubierta del _White Bear_ donde Arthur se le acercó a su vez, obligándolo a inclinarse un poco.

—Lleven al pérfido, sucio y vil español a la prisión—Gruñó contra su rostro; una orden clara a sus subordinados.

Esa es su situación ahora. Después de su privación de luz, de imposibilidad de movimiento, le habían llevado una suerte de comida (para Antonio esa cosa ni siquiera podía considerarse comestible, pero era mejor que nada) que devoró sin ninguna clase. Arthur se la había llevado personalmente, viendo cada detalle de cómo su prisionero tragaba y tragaba sin miedo a morir atorado. Le ofreció agua, la cual vació directamente en su boca y Antonio finalmente sintió cesar su hambre y sed. Sacudió su cabeza, el cabello largo de su nuca bailó graciosamente mientras las gotas resbalaban por su cálida piel y Arthur siente un escalofrío caliente recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pilar, detrás del cual estaban sus muñecas encerradas en hierro. Miró a Arthur no sin cierta socarronería, pese a la derrota y a lo mal que le sabía estar atrapado en un barco inglés y bajo la vigilancia de un sucio pirata como Arthur.

Aunque ojalá fuera sólo su mera vigilancia, porque Arthur tenía el ojo puesto sobre Antonio con una motivación extra más allá de la orden dada por su reina. Arthur le tenía rencor, se sentía lastimado, con el orgullo herido y el corazón arrancado y eso Antonio lo sabía. En el fondo, su derrota tampoco era tan absoluta como, de seguro, le llegarían contando a Su Majestad Felipe.

—Las buenas nuevas deben ir en camino—Se burla Arthur, ácido como acostumbra ser. Sonríe con toda la superioridad que, cree, le corresponde—. El melancólico Felipe se pondrá muy feliz al saber que su _Armada Invencible_ —Dice en un ácido castellano mancillado a propósito por su fuertísimo acento inglés y Antonio siente que los oídos le explotarán— luchó mejor contra los elementos que contra los hombres de Inglaterra.

Antonio se tensa al escucharlo. Se enfurece casi por acto-reflejo, porque nada podía ser peor para él que ensuciaran su reputación de marinero y Arthur lo había conseguido con menos esfuerzo del que Antonio se merecía.

—Límpiate la boca antes de hablar de Su Católica Majestad Felipe, y tu futuro rey.

Arthur ríe con cruel derroche, casi hasta con dramatismo. Se echa hacia atrás y se ríe tanto, que Antonio se tiene que preguntar dónde diablos está el chiste y lo hace con todavía más maldiciones al ver que el inglés se sienta en una especie de taburete para seguir riendo. A grito limpio le ordena que se calle.

—Seguro a la reina le encanta esa idea—Comenta con sarcasmo luego de dejar de reír. De pronto se pone serio y se le acerca de nuevo, obligándolo a apegarse al pilar de madera y tensarse. Los ojos de Arthur refulgen en un doloroso vacío, y Antonio se sabe perfectamente culpable de todo y cuánto lo está disfrutando, por todos los cielos; cuánto. Tiene que sonreír al darse cuenta de eso, y Arthur entonces parece arder por dentro—. Pero no es por eso que estás aquí.

—Me lo puedo imaginar—Responde Antonio, rápidamente, coqueteándole casi sin darse cuenta.

—Lo cierto es que me importa un carajo tu rey, tu armada, tu ejército en Flandes o lo que sea—de pronto su voz parece una súplica, un reclamo que bordea el sollozo y Antonio vuelve a sonreír triunfante—, quiero que me devuelvas lo que me robaste—lo toma de la camisa, desesperado por deshacerla entre sus manos y no volver a verla nunca más censurándole la piel.

—Yo no te he robado nada—Se justifica Antonio con parsimonia, sin dejar de sonreír triunfante—. Tú entregaste más de lo que debías y yo lo tomé.

Arthur siente que a cada palabra de Antonio se embriaga y su codicia crece y crece a cada segundo que está allí encerrado con él, privado de luz, de ojos acusatorios; y sin embargo rodeado de una vieja calidez, una adrenalina que le grita desvestirlo y adueñarse de su perdido talismán.

—¿Quién es el que perdió realmente, Arthur?

La voz de Antonio es un susurro errante, no así las caricias de Arthur sobre su enemigo, posesivas, casi animales, que delinean los hombros, el pecho, la cintura; la extensión de la calidez mediterránea, latina, disponible para ser tocada por la yema de sus dedos y ultrajada por sus demandantes besos. Sabe que Antonio tiene razón, que él ha perdido mucho más pese a que logró derrotar al enemigo de Isabel.

Arthur perdió su corazón y anhela recuperarlo aunque sólo sea una mera ilusión. Ahora que tiene la oportunidad no la dejará escapar.

Aprieta los dientes, demasiado cerca su boca de la de él, que sonríe con petulante superioridad. Sus puños cerrados rasgarán la camisa y Antonio no parece querer resistirse o evitarlo; al contrario. Lo sigue provocando, que venga a buscar lo que le quitó, y se lo dice con insolente obscenidad en sus gestos, su mirada verde, el brillo de su piel tostada. Arthur siente que su propio calor se funde con Antonio y que ya no podrá separarse de él nunca más.

—Ven, Arthur—Insiste; sus labios se rozan en una peligrosa tentación. No conforme con eso, decide entonces provocarlo en serio—Venga, capitán…

Y el inglés se rinde. Suelta las muñecas de su prisionero ofreciéndole la libertad justa para que se le aferre. Siente su boca cálida, una apertura pequeña que lo invita a pasar. Arthur invade con su lengua y desata la locura, pegando su cadera a la de Antonio y un gruñido se le escapa al sentirlo tan despierto como la primera vez. Antonio, prácticamente imposibilitado de acariciar por lo invasivo que resulta ser Arthur y de por lo tanto de responder como quisiera, incita a través de un beso que él controla y Arthur parece desesperarse aún más. Aprieta su cintura con las manos, escucha los hierros de su prisionero tras el pilar rechinar a cada oscilación y entonces lo rodea por completo con los brazos, totalmente adherido a él y nada parece conformarlo. El beso continúa, los ojos cerrados también, el anhelo de sentirse saciado de verdad luego de haber experimentado lo que experimentó con Antonio parece por fin algo palpable. Sus manos inquietas acarician la espalda, rasgan la camisa y la lanzan lejos, desciende por sus caderas y aprieta los glúteos del español con perversa obsesión, haciéndolo reír indecoroso entre el aire faltante y el fervor que sentía con la lengua de Arthur saboreándolo entero.

Arthur lo presiona más y más contra el pilar, impregnándose completamente de su aroma y su calor. Llega el punto en que lo aplasta tanto que Antonio necesita subir una de sus piernas a la cadera de Arthur y el roce se vuelve todavía más explícito a pesar de la ropa. Sin dejar de apretarlo por detrás, mueve una de sus manos a la dureza que tiene contra la propia y lo acaricia insistentemente allí, separándose de él un momento para mirar cómo sus facciones comienzan a ceder, a entregarse sin miedo. Antonio tiembla entero, se muerde el labio sin pudor, Arthur continúa y no se aguanta a inmiscuirse bajo la ropa para tocar directamente la piel que arde tanto que quema. Lo rodea, se agita a su alrededor y lo inevitable se hace manifiesto.

—Quiero follarte—dice Arthur, su voz tan profunda como desesperada. Antonio sonríe más, al tiempo que gimotea despacio.

No pensaba que tal cosa resultaría ser una advertencia clara. Arthur le baja el pantalón rápidamente y lo alza de la cadera; una preparación rápida que no necesitó más que un poco de saliva y mucho, muchísimo calor. Antonio se arqueaba a su gusto gimiendo al borde del escándalo el nombre de su enemigo y Arthur notó que era eso lo que tanto lo seducía. Sentirse indispensable para él, que lo necesitara para existir, para respirar, para amar, así como él lo siente. Lo entendió en ese instante y se dejó llevar por su ambición, movido por el corazón más que por el deseo, entrando en él como si fuera lo último que podría hacer en su vida. Antonio lo recibió con particular calidez, resbaladizo y tierno a su invasión definitiva, rodeándolo con las piernas y atrapándole el alma con los ojos, robándosela terminantemente. Arthur no refutó a lo inevitable.

Penetró por completo, invadió cada rincón, se aferró a él y al pilar para embestirlo con suavidad primero y con cierta rudeza después, siempre apasionado, sentido; nunca con la frialdad que acostumbraba a mostrar. Agitado y emocionado, se dejó llevar por el calor de Antonio y no rechistó cuando sintió que las uñas del español le rasgaban la espalda arrebatándole otras cuantas sinceridades, y entonces susurró algo oscilante entre el amor y la pasión contra su oído y Antonio lo recibió con gusto, no sin cierto miedo a expresar demasiado porque, sentía, Arthur estaba haciendo precisamente eso.

Entonces el pirata inglés aceleró, se aferró al pilar de madera más que a él y sucumbió a la locura total, buscándole la boca de nuevo y un grito final. Antonio bramó con fuerza, rasgó su garganta en un desquiciado gruñido de animal y lo provocó aún más si era posible al tiempo que Arthur le suplicaba verle el rostro al sentir su orgasmo y cuando Antonio lo alcanzó, Arthur no le quitó la vista de encima en ningún momento, mirando cómo mordía su labio, cómo cerraba los ojos con fuerza y en su estómago se derramaba contra sí mismo frente a su mirada verde fría, malditamente británica. Arthur evocaría esa imagen más de una vez luego y su deseo volvería a carcomer como la primera vez.

Fue ese estímulo el preciso, lo suficiente, como para que él también alcanzara la cúspide del placer. Gruñó con fuerza, casi con ira, derramándose en su interior haciendo que su final fuera un goce pegajoso entremezclándose con Antonio.

Y Arthur guardó silencio entre su agitada respiración. Las piernas les temblaban y el pirata inglés confirmó que sí había gozado con él, que sí había podido permanecer cerca suyo, pero su talismán volvería a alejarse de nuevo, junto con su propio corazón y él tendría que volver a buscarlo para sentirse en pleno amanecer una vez más.


	6. VI

**EL TALISMÁN**

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

 **«If the end this life seems like a dream**

 **I just know that by your side I want to wake up»**

* * *

Antonio percibe la respiración de Arthur excesivamente cerca de la suya; su propio oxígeno se entremezcla con él. Con un poco más de esfuerzo, logra normalizar el ritmo de su corazón y Arthur pareciera no querer despegársele, ya totalmente separados, con el roce de sus pieles deshecho y la mente esfumada en el glorioso placer del orgasmo. El español, deseando recurrir a un sucio recurso una vez más para provocarlo y pisotearlo en el suelo, se remueve un poco, como una mujer sobre el lecho que despierta a su amante. Arthur abre los ojos de pronto, eyecta una mirada escrutadora sobre Antonio y luego se aleja un paso.

Se acomoda la ropa como puede, percibe el temblor de las piernas del otro al hacerlas descender al piso, y su mirada es la de un dolor inconcluso, una pregunta que vaga en el aire sin que nadie, ni siquiera Antonio, sea capaz de respondérsela.

—Qué me hiciste—Escruta, desesperado y vacío. Su prisionero ladea un poco la cabeza, fingiendo no entender nada.

Niega, despacio. Su cabello se agita con él.

—Por qué me duele tanto estar lejos de ti…

Sonríe un poquito, pero no dice nada. Tampoco es que tenga una respuesta realmente, aunque en el fondo lo entiende de alguna manera. Antonio siempre ha sido muy empático, incluso con sus propios enemigos, aún ahí lo era, estando prisionero, preguntándose quién era realmente quien estaba privado de la libertad: si él, por estar encerrado en una sucia prisión inglesa en medio de, posiblemente, la nada, o Arthur, atorado en una cárcel invisible que no sería capaz de entender nunca.

Arthur nunca se había enamorado. Su vida era demasiado intensa como para reparar en esa clase de nimiedades; sobrevivir a las pestes, a la hambruna y a los asaltos en medio de la ciudad era siempre lo primero. Su necesidad fisiológica de yacer con mujeres vino varios años después de lo que a sus hermanos se les manifestó en los dichos y las miradas indecorosas sobre las damas más distinguidas de Londres, pero Arthur siempre aspiró a salir de esa podredumbre a través de otras vías, y nunca supo cuánto amaba el mar realmente hasta que fueron sus mismos hermanos quienes se embarcaron en las aventuras marinas hacia el continente.

Comenzaron en breves visitas a los bares luego de asaltos fortuitos a comerciantes y a la nobleza. No era muy exitoso al principio pero con el tiempo adquirieron la experiencia suficiente como para ganarse cierto renombre. Luego vino la piratería, que tocó a la puerta de su casa, básicamente, y fue cosa de tiempo para enlistarse en las tripulaciones hasta que lograron ascender. El capitán les permitió aventurarse por primera vez hacia los mares de Francia donde Arthur demostró más destreza de la que cualquiera hubiera esperado por su corta edad, y eso no hizo otra cosa distinta a dar luces de un talento en bruto que sólo debía ser perfeccionado. Arthur armó su propia tripulación con la inexperta edad de veintiún años.

Scott era el mayor de los cuatro hermanos, pero no se opuso a absolutamente nada cuando Arthur tomó el cargo mayor, aunque no dudaba en echarle en cara cada vez que daba una orden que a su hermano menor le faltaban al menos veinte kilos y diez centímetros para gritarle, pero terminaba obedeciendo igual. Scott era el hermano que Arthur más respetó desde siempre; le enseñó todo cuanto necesitó aprender para sobrevivir en un mundo de pobreza, sin comida, sin casa, sin padres ni la adecuada contención.

Por eso fue tan duro para él tener que despedirlo para siempre a la distancia, en un sucio barco francés perdido entre las islas de los puertos europeos. No lo admitiría nunca del todo pero era en honor a Scott que Arthur continuaba en esas travesías marinas, y sin embargo, era perfectamente capaz de entender que Haydn haya querido alejarse del mar para siempre luego de lo vivido en Francia.

Por eso, cuando Arthur revisa en plena cubierta al lado de las velas extendidas navegando hacia Inglaterra una vez más, la carta de redención firmada y sellada por la mismísima reina, se pregunta si no está traicionando sus propias convicciones y raíces al entregarse como corsario para Isabel.

La brisa marina le roe la piel de las mejillas, sus manos curtidas por la sal enrollan nuevamente el decreto y lo guarda en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo. Dos días después toca puerto en Gran Bretaña y, con un pesar enorme en el pecho, regresa a la prisión para sacar a Antonio y llevarlo delante de un juicio inglés, ya absolutamente preparado para darle la condena máxima, tal como lo habían amenazado a él.

Arthur no pudo hacer mucho más por defenderlo, así que simplemente le dedicó una mirada un tanto triste cuando los Chaquetas Rojas se lo llevaron. Su condena: pender de un nudo ajustado en la plaza pública de Londres hasta morir.

Antonio no estaba mayormente sorprendido. No era inesperado, de ninguna manera. Incluso pensó que su castigo sería mucho peor. Encerrado de nuevo en una celda inglesa, pero ahora en tierra firme, se dedicó a mirar por la ínfima ventana hacia la ciudad y su circuito interminable de personas, animales y comercio. Londres era mucho más frío que Sevilla, o que Castilla, o que Madrid; más nublado, más lluvioso, y por supuesto mucho más húmedo. Con un poco de paciencia en los minutos previos a su muerte podría acostumbrarse, ya no tenía nada que perder. Dejó caer la espalda por el muro de piedra y así se quedó hasta que la noche cayó. De pronto, un ruido seco de rejas abriéndose y conversaciones ahogadas en inglés lo hizo despertarse.

El pasillo apenas iluminado por antorchas lo dejó vislumbrar entre la oscuridad moribunda un abrigo largo rojo, un sombrero de plumas y un rostro con uno de sus ojos censurados. Arthur abría la puerta de la celda con la llave y lo invitaba a escapar.

A huir, con él.

Le ofreció la mano, Antonio lo miró con desconfianza. Arthur rodó los ojos impacientemente.

—Estoy arriesgando mi propio pellejo con esto, así que más te vale confiar en mí.

Le correspondió el gesto, y salieron de ahí. Arthur le comentó en el camino hacia el puerto que había podido hacer dote de su carta de redención y que seguía órdenes de la reina, remarcando que ahora que era capitán de la Marina Real cualquier ser humano ordinario inglés estaba bajo su bota. Antonio le replica que ya deje de alardear tanto de sí mismo y se concentre en lo que está haciendo si no quiere que ambos terminen en la horca o algo peor: en una isla perdida en medio de la nada destinados a que uno se coma al otro para no morir de hambre, en el sentido más literal de lo que a Arthur le hubiera gustado escuchar.

En medio de la oscuridad roban un barco lo suficientemente pequeño para no despertar las alarmas en la vigilancia, pero lo suficientemente grande como para cruzar el Atlántico sin problemas. Antonio necesita acotar algo cuando ve que Arthur suelta las amarras.

—¿En serio estás arriesgando tu puesto como capitán de marina por salvar a un prisionero?

—¿Y qué? —Replica el otro, ocupado— Nunca me gustó mucho eso de obedecer órdenes, ni siquiera de un rey, así que mejor sígueme el juego o pensaré que nunca en tu puta vida has robado un barco como corresponde.

Antonio se ofende en serio.

—No para salvar a un prisionero condenado a muerte por venir del reino que pretendía invadir al mío.

Arthur se tensa en el acto, pero no dice nada más.

—Mejor quítate de ahí. Necesito que estés en el timón cuando esto zarpe.

—Yo no voy a seguir tus órdenes, sucio pirata.

—Bueno, si prefieres que esto sea una guerra de egos y que en cosa de tiempo los Chaquetas Rojas nos maten aquí mismo, problema tuyo, pero yo de aquí saldré vivo. Ve al timón.

Antonio se traga el orgullo.

Camina hacia la parte trasera de la nave y pone dirección hacia el Atlántico. Inmediatamente después el barco va desapareciendo tras el horizonte desde el puerto en Inglaterra y en cuestión de horas, ambos son capaces de coordinarse lo suficientemente bien para comandar un barco de ese tamaño entre dos personas.

Arthur debió darle el crédito al torpe español de que se desempeñaba muy bien en pleno mar. Sabía perfectamente cómo medir las distancias, calcular el movimiento del timón, direccionar la proa, e incluso mantener el barco en las condiciones óptimas para hacer del viaje algo que fuera lo más ameno posible, considerando que su única compañía era un pirata inglés pretendiendo redimirse con su Corona, a la cual ahora traicionaba, y lo peor de todo, sin saber cómo ni por qué exactamente, porque Arthur no tenía claro si de verdad esperaba una recompensa de parte de Antonio por lo que había decidido hacer o si simplemente lo ayudaba porque, para bien o para mal, se sentía bien al hacerlo.

—Ahora mismo los Chaquetas Rojas deben estar buscándote—Dice Antonio de pronto. Arthur mira desde la proa hacia el horizonte, donde en el inmenso mar se extiende hasta parecer infinito. Él, detrás del inglés, siente el viento golpearle en la nuca, como obligándolo a avanzar.

Arthur se limita a responder de la manera más simple que puede.

—No sospecharán de mí—Dice, y no ofrece ninguna otra explicación.

Sin embargo en su mente queda vagando una seguridad que casi se le hace infundada. No sospecharán de él porque la guardia de la celda era fácilmente vulnerable si se le ofrecía un poco de alcohol y un buen puñado de dinero, además de si al hacerlo no veían su rostro porque en el fondo, todos conocían su leyenda, pero pocos habían tenido la dicha de estar frente a frente con él. Antonio, al divisarlo al otro lado de las rejas, fue el único que consiguió ver de quién se trataba realmente el misterioso marinero inglés de gestos fuertes y músculos roídos.

—¿Y qué harás ahora? —Pregunta Antonio de pronto, mirando por estribor hacia el fondo marino—Ya no volverás a asaltar barcos españoles nunca más.

—Te equivocas—Arthur se muerde el labio por dentro, una ansiedad que bien conoce lo está haciendo temblar—. Seré corsario para Inglaterra, así que seguiré siendo un hijo de puta para ti, pero ahora con autorización de la reina.

—Podría ser diferente si quisieras—Dice Antonio y a Arthur su voz se le vuelve una oscilación peligrosa entre el deber y el placer, porque sabe perfectamente bien que el español está intentando manipularlo, aunque no sabe con exactitud en función de qué.

—Tal vez marino mercante—Se adelanta Arthur. Sin saberlo, Antonio acaba de sonreír triunfante.

Un silencio se apodera del espacio, del mundo entero. Llevan minutos infinitos mirando hacia la proa y de pronto, Antonio se atreve a pararse junto a Arthur en la misma altura. El inglés nota la ropa gastada del español, las botas sucias, el pantalón casi roto y le ordena ir a los camarotes a buscar ropa nueva si es que el barco la dispone. Antonio va y vuelve, informando que había ropa suficiente como para los dos y que no se le hizo difícil ajustarla al ancho de su espalda y a la estrechez de la cintura. Dice además que hay varias camas y Arthur necesita girar para decirle lo primero que se le venga a la cabeza antes de soltar alguna adolescente imprudencia.

—Debiste quedarte ahí y dormir un poco.

—No quiero—Replica Antonio, acomodándose las tiras de la camiseta de tela de algodón—. Quiero estar aquí, contigo.

Arthur, en ese mismísimo instante, quedó fuera de combate.

* * *

El aire afuera es frío, la ventana de vidrio se empaña desde adentro y el calor húmedo lo envuelve absolutamente. Antonio gime sobre él al subir y bajar en sus caderas, tambaleándose a veces por lo difícil que es moverse en una cama tan blanda. Arthur lo sostiene de la cintura, como si le prohibiera escaparse hacia algún lugar y volver a abandonarlo. Gruñe con los dientes apretados, Antonio se sostiene de la cabecera de la cama para acelerar el ritmo y de pronto todo se entremezcla con él, violenta y repentinamente, y el español necesita reír un poco al sentir cómo Arthur inunda su interior y ahogar una maldición en inglés contra su cuello.

—Se nota que hace días no visitas un burdel.

—Cierra la boca—Dice, medio avergonzado por no haber logrado que Antonio acabara primero.

El español sale de encima, recostándose a su lado. Lo está provocando de nuevo al mirarlo así, mordiéndose el labio, haciendo bajar su propia mano por su torso trabajado, su vientre plano, hacia los vellos castaños que censuran el nacimiento de su sexo. Está a punto de rodearse a sí mismo cuando Arthur lo aparta con violencia y lo rodea él, insistentemente, subiendo y bajando a su alrededor de manera constante y atenta. Lo mejor de todo, ver con absoluto detalle cómo su rostro tostado, su cabello marrón pegoteado a su frente por el sudor, sus ojos verdes cálidos y su boca dulce se contraían en el placer glorioso del orgasmo más sucio que había sentido en su vida.

—Y a ti hace mucho tiempo que no te daban una buena…

—Por favor, Arthur—lo interrumpe sonriendo divertido, dulcemente agitado, hermoso como un semidiós, deshecho y feliz—, esa boca.

El inglés siente que es él mismo quien se autocensura de pronto. Su respiración comienza a normalizarse y siente, repentinamente, que un deseo demasiado cálido y extraño le invade el pecho. Anhela que Antonio se acerque a él de nuevo, como la más tierna amante, y se recueste sobre él como si lo necesitara. Como quien no quiere la cosa, nota que bosteza, que está cansado, que necesita dormir y de forma casi imperceptible para él y para sí mismo, comienza a acariciarle el cabello. Sus dedos se pierden en la coleta fina, entre su nuca y su cuello, entre sus suspiros y sus sonrisas.

—Aún no me has dicho hacia dónde vamos—Dice el español, haciéndose el desentendido de la atención.

—Al lugar donde nos conocimos.

Antonio lo mira con cierta sorpresa. Luego, se sienta en la cama y le dedica una media sonrisa.

—¿A las Américas? —Arthur asiente—¿La taberna de ese holandés malas pulgas? —confirma una vez más.

—¿Qué tiene de raro? Estarás bien ahí—se justifica, y no le da pizca de vergüenza admitir que sí le preocupa la seguridad de Antonio.

Ensancha un poco más su sonrisa encantadora, de dientes blancos y filosos, y se recuesta en el pecho de Arthur no sin cierta burla entremedio de su risa sutil.

—Yo te conozco hace mucho más tiempo, Arthur—Dice, casi quedándose dormido—O acaso se te olvidó la conversación que tuvimos la primera vez que yacimos juntos.

No dice nada, pero recuerda perfectamente bien aquel día. Deja que Antonio se duerma, y al asegurarse de que está profundamente dormido, vuelve a acariciarlo con el mismo ímpetu de hace unos segundos e incluso es más manifiesto.

La afirmación recién dicha por Antonio lo hace pensar dos cosas totalmente contrapuestas. La primera es que evidentemente el español ya lo conocía desde antes, su leyenda ha viajado incluso mucho más que él mismo, por lo tanto no es algo de extrañar. Y la segunda, que sí le causa extrañeza, es que una ilusión de niño inexperto le nace en el pecho, porque cómo diablos podría explicar sino sentir lo que siente estando precisamente como lo está en ese momento. El hecho es que Antonio sabía de él hace mucho tiempo, ahora mismo lo tiene desnudo durmiendo consigo; y la especulación es muy peligrosa porque es inevitable: Antonio ha querido seducirlo desde siempre, desde el principio, y él, incauto, novato en cuestiones del amor y los deseos, se dejó embaucar sin remedio hasta sucumbir a lo más bajo que un hombre de mar se puede arriesgar.

Se acababa de involucrar con aquello que más hace sufrir y no era el océano, no era el destino del alma luego de la muerte, no eran las maldiciones contadas en leyendas o el poder de los reyes; era el amor.

Y sin embargo, sabe que si quiere mantenerse esperanzado y no destruido por una mala acción (que era muchísimo mejor sin lugar a dudas), debe alejarse de él.

Cuando el viaje más triste y bello que ha tenido en su vida termina, despide a Antonio en la costa, una playa de arena blanca apartada de cualquier lugar medianamente urbano. El barco lo espera tras su espalda; tras Antonio, está la libertad más horrorosa que alguna vez ha tenido que enfrentar.

No obstante, Antonio insiste.

—Por qué me liberaste, Arthur.

—No sé—Reconoce, siendo mucho más sincero de lo que realmente cree—. No sé nada. No sé qué diablos estoy haciendo y no sé qué diablos debería hacer ahora. Supongo que volveré a Inglaterra y viajaré tanto como la vida me alcance hasta que…

Antonio espera en su lugar, silenciosamente, buscándole la mirada verde incompleta que siempre deseó poseer para sí mismo y censurarla de todo lo demás.

—¿Hasta que…?

Arthur se rinde de nuevo. No sabe cómo ocultar absolutamente nada más.

—Hasta que necesite regresar aquí para volver a verte.

Antonio quiere replicar, pero un beso brusco le cierra la boca. Después, lo ve alejarse hacia el barco, luego hacia el continente, sin dimensionar jamás del todo lo que acaba de provocar en él.

El anhelo de sobrevivir lo suficiente como para volver a encontrar en sus ojos el resplandor de un verde talismán.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Nota final:_

 _¡Gracias por leer! el siguiente capítulo será el VII y el último._


	7. VII

**EL TALISMÁN**

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

 **«Rise one more time»**

* * *

Al ascender por la rampa y pisar una vez más la cubierta del navío, el amor que lo embarga, que siente en profundidad hacia los mares, las olas y los misterios de la oscuridad, se le hace insustancial como la arena blanca de la playa, seco, desértico; una cruel ironía. El barco se aleja de la costa apartándole de Antonio, y todo cuanto pretende dejar atrás le aplasta la memoria y el corazón.

Aún logra verlo desde la popa y ya lo extraña incluso más de lo que lo extrañó la primera vez. Dando media vuelta, vuelve a embarcarse en el vacío inmenso que la proa le proyecta; el horizonte azul interminable.

Arthur necesita respirar profundamente antes de tomar el timón. El viento está de su parte, las velas están extendidas en los mástiles y su sentido común le exige concentrarse en un futuro próximo. La carta de perdón de la reina aún la trae consigo y, cuando vuelva a Inglaterra, deberá dar muchas explicaciones.

Le toma varios días tocar puerto en Europa, siendo las horas eternas en sus manos y su piel. Extraña a Antonio como nunca antes, y el tiempo se le deshace entre sus dedos al ritmo de un condenado a muerte camino a la horca. Eterno, imparable, despiadado, el preciso para pensar en una excusa y continuar sobreviviendo.

Arthur siempre ha ido un hombre solitario. Enamorarse jamás estuvo en sus planes porque conocía las acciones del amor como un experto amante, o eso creía firmemente. ¿Antonio sentiría lo mismo por él?

Cuando divisa Inglaterra a lo lejos, con sus ruidos de acero y mar furioso, abandona el barco pretendiendo que jamás hizo nada malo. Los Chaquetas Rojas aún lo miran con recelo, sin creerse que un pobre diablo como él, criminal, ladrón e indiferente, pudiera ahora dar órdenes desde una autoridad jurídica como el capitán de la Marina Real. Sorprendentemente nadie sospecha de él respecto a la liberación de Antonio, aunque no dudó en justiciar la ausencia del español delante de la reina cuando ésta se lo preguntó.

—No volverá a surcar los mares de Inglaterra jamás, Su Majestad— respondió Arthur, disimulando lo mejor que pudo.

Isabel se lo creyó sin insistir en hacer preguntas.

El inglés podía ser un excelente actor, un falsificador de primera, pero cuando el objeto de sus deseos se le manifiesta hecho carne delante, pese a lo inalcanzable que parezca a momentos, hace todo lo posible por parecer un caballero. Antonio estaría bien lejos de él, y Arthur estaría bien lejos de Antonio, al menos de momento.

Isabel demandó a su capitán de marina iniciar las campañas comerciales con las Indias. Parecía aún ensimismada en sacarle ronchas a Su Majestad Felipe. Ofrecía a las colonias españolas productos de mejor calidad a un precio mucho menor, con menos tiempo de espera y con gran probabilidad de hacer renombre en el resto del mundo. Arthur tomó el decreto y lo hizo cumplir tal y como la reina demandó.

El comercio marítimo inglés alcanzó su auge en menos de lo que cualquier imperio europeo se hubiera esperado. El rubio conocía el Atlántico como nadie, surcaba los mares orientales en busca de tesoros perdidos desde que era casi un crío, y los peligros del mar y de la tierra jamás lograron verle el miedo manifestado en el rostro.

Vagó por el mundo entero hasta que se hartó, entre mares azules y claros, arenas blancas y negras, y deambuló por muchas pieles intentando ignorar su latente necesidad. Extrañaba a Antonio, lo extrañaba cuando comerciaba en Oriente, cuando pisaba tierra en China y las islas de Japón, cuando su espada rozó cuellos de samuráis y guardianes de emperadores. Ni tener todos los océanos a sus pies se comparaba con tocar su piel morena, sentirlo escurrir entre sus recuerdos al tocar sus cicatrices del pasado. Antonio había sabido encontrar la sensibilidad en su corazón tanto como en sus sensaciones, y eso fue tan nuevo y desconocido para él como la caricia de una madre o un gesto amable y desinteresado.

Pero luego de un tiempo, estar lejos de Antonio, de España, y de los galeones hispanos que tanto le recordaban, lo hartó casi por una cuestión de tiempo. Habían pasado meses desde que dejó a Antonio en el Caribe fingiendo ser un hombre libre, y su ocupación como bailarín sin dudas lo ayudaría a conseguir el trozo de pan y el sorbo de agua necesarios para sobrevivir. La derrota de la Gran Armada había sido desastrosa para él como capitán de la Marina Real Española, para el rey Felipe, para sus propósitos en Europa en general, aunque en las Américas no se vio una situación tan desastrosa. La Conquista avanzaba hacia el sur a paso lento y, en el norte, el oro azteca resultó fundamental en un sistema económico tan arcaico como el mercantilismo.

Por eso Arthur fue el primero en embarcarse hacia los galeones españoles que surcaban el Atlántico hacia las Indias y viceversa, porque a Isabel le encantaba ver a Felipe arder en ira. Arthur cumplió con los caprichos de su reina tanto como pudo, pero fue cosa de tiempo para que aquello también lo hartara; los galeones españoles eran como monstruos marinos, y los barcos ingleses, más veloces que pesados, difícilmente lograban hacerle pelea a navíos tan grandes.

Sin embargo, el auge del comercio marítimo inglés era innegable. Inglaterra se consolidó como el mayor poseedor de colonias en África y hasta en el lejano Oriente gracias a las expediciones de Arthur y su tripulación como corsarios ingleses. Isabel estaba feliz con el resultado porque Inglaterra crecía y España se deprimía más y más. Arthur, en cambio, pretendía fingir la misma alegría que su reina mientras su mente y corazón no hacían otra cosa más que evocar a Antonio.

Ya ni siquiera el ron o el whisky lograba satisfacerlo. Ni la mujer más bella o los barcos más veloces. Contaba los días desde que se había alejado de él por su seguridad, y sabía que era feliz bailando o trabajando en los puertos del Caribe.

Mas él. Sí, él.

¿Hasta cuándo sentiría las velas de su corazón haciéndolo navegar hacia su talismán?

.

Antonio vio el navío de Arthur desaparecer tras el horizonte, junto al alba y la brisa. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, porque el sabor a mar de los labios del inglés aún estaba manifiestoen su propia boca, contradictoriamente más dulce que salado.

Arthur bien pudo haberlo dejado morir, incluso como venganza por él haberlo utilizado y luego pretender desaparecer de su vida dejándolo inmerso en la desesperación, la decepción y la traición absoluta. Pudo haberse olvidado de él y dejarlo morir en la horca en una plaza pública de Londres, olvidado de su tripulación, su rey, las colonias o incluso su título como capitán de marina. En lugar de todo eso, arriesgó su pellejo y mucho más en sacarlo de allí **,** atravesar el océano Atlántico y dejarlo en el lugar que, por el momento, era el más seguro para él. Por supuesto no iba a extrañarle que las malas lenguas dijeran en Londres que Arthur ayudó a un prisionero de la Corona a fugarse, escapando así del castigo capital dado a los traidores, invasores de Inglaterra: la muerte súbita.

Antonio no dejaría jamás de agradecerle a Arthur esa segunda oportunidad que le dio para vivir.

En el tiempo estando allí en el Caribe se desempeñó como marinero comerciante entre las islas, y con los meses pasando entre los bailes, las tabernas, el calor de las Américas y los productos venidos de los galeones españoles, su fama fue mutando desde ser el temible capitán de la Gran Armada a ser un marinero de agua dulce que no pasaba de las bahías y archipiélagos de las aguas cristalinas. Tampoco le importaba mucho, si esa era la única condición que debía cumplir para seguir vivo.

Continuó trabajando en la taberna de Govert, el holandés malas pulgas que contaba sus monedas de oro todos los días detrás de una misteriosa barra. Dormía durante todo el día y en la noche se convertía en el atractivo principal entre marineros y mujeres de mala vida. Tampoco dejaba pasar la oportunidad de cortejar alguna mujer sola y pudiente, muchas esposas de criollos o incluso peninsulares, señoras de hacendados o burgueses del mundo anglosajón, que sin duda gozarían de su compañía exclusiva. No era complicado para ellas conseguir un lugar alejado y solitario, tener a Antonio en exclusividad y luego alejarse de él para ir contando por allí con sus amigas más íntimas que había compartido una noche con ese misterioso bailarín.

Pero Antonio extrañaba a Arthur, su carácter recio, curtido, impenetrable. Amó de él lo mucho que llegó a calar en su alma misma, como una flecha irrefrenable. Deseaba volver a verlo, como si añorara un pasado tan remoto como inalcanzable, llegar al lugar en donde lo conoció y volver a calar en él de la manera más fehaciente, con el ímpetu de un amante.

Tal vez, pensó Antonio, no había sido él el hechicero después de todo, sino el hechizado.

.

Desde Oriente hasta Occidente, hacia las costas de Inglaterra, viajaba el _Queen Elizabeth_ hasta tocar tierra. A su vez, bajaba del navío el capitán Arthur Kirkland, corsario de la reina y fiel sirviente de Su Majestad. Sus pies, erráticos, se movieron por inercia hacia el interior del reino, alejándose de la costa tanto como podía. Se retiró el sombrero luego de frotar su cara con ambas manos, tan curtidas por la sal y la brisa marina. Sentía su piel dura, como cuero de animal; se preguntó si el corazón ya lo tendría tan curtido como podía verse en su mirada incompleta y su propio cuerpo desde afuera. Con la sed subiéndole por la garganta y el sonido de sus botas chocando de lleno contra los caminos de adoquines y entre las miradas envidiosas de los Chaquetas Rojas, continuó sin rumbo hacia las tabernas. El Black Rose estaba abierto, iluminado y con alboroto, y cuando Arthur entró, el escándalo fue mayor. Hubo risas y alcohol a montones, Arthur pidió una jarra de ron y la bebió de golpe, notando que ya no tenía el mismo soporte al alcohol de hace cinco años atrás. Ahora, con el cuerpo más maduro por el mar y la experiencia que anidaba en su verde mirar, no dudaba en que era cosa de tiempo para que el cansancio se le viniera encima como un castigo inevitable, un destino del que no podría huir jamás ni aunque permaneciera eternamente al otro lado del mundo, junto a emperadores y mujeres de hermosos ojos rasgados.

Todo entre risas y alcohol, sin pensar que exactamente tres horas antes que él, un barco venido del Caribe tocó puerto también.

Antonio había bajado del Santa Ana, mismo barco que destrozó las esperanzas de Arthur en tener a su talismán sólo para él, y se filtraba escurridizo como una figura inalcanzable entre las tabernas, buscando a su dueño. Sabía que lo encontraría por fin en Londres después de cinco años habiéndose escondido entre las arenas blancas de las Américas y los comercios de cebo y cuero desde España a las colonias. Sabía que en el Black Rose lo encontraría, y nadie fue capaz de reconocerlo como el capitán de la Marina Real de Su Majestad Felipe. Como tantas otras veces su aparición resultó ser una novedad para quienes paseaban en el puerto, descansando en tierra para luego volver al mar.

Arthur lo vio entre la gente, y pensó que no era más que un dulce espectro que se reía de él, porque Antonio sonreía radiante al agitar su cabello marrón colgando en su espalda, al mirar sus ojos verdes, aniñados, felices, y cuando lo vio salir a la pista Arthur se congeló en el acto y se aisló de todo cuanto pudo, mirándolo sólo a él. Su movimiento ondulante, su mirada verde, su piel morena, tan llena de experiencias marinas como la suya propia. El inglés necesitó ponerse de pie y mirarlo más de cerca, porque no podía creerse ni en broma que su talismán regresaba a él, a sus manos, donde menos esperó volver a encontrarlo. Siempre estuvo en su corazón regresar al Caribe para verlo, estar con él y luego volver a desaparecer, pero no que lo buscara y lo hubiera necesitado.

Cuando Antonio giró sobre sí mismo, se arrodilló delante de Arthur quien, desde primera fila, lo amaba a la distancia, al recuerdo silencioso entre lágrimas y sonrisas incrédulas. Al alzar la mirada, Antonio le sonrió sin socarronería ni burla, tampoco con superioridad. Todo lo que pudo hacer después de cinco años separados, fue ponerse de pie nuevamente ante la expectación de su público y la de su único dueño, para tomar su mano y besarle el dorso como hace un amante sincero, que expresa ya no sus sentimientos, sino su corazón.

Mucho había pensado Arthur que Antonio lo había utilizado como un producto desechable, lo había llegado a odiar por jugar con él y pretender desaparecer, como si por haberle calado tan hondo hubiera podido obtener una victoria militar. Arthur no era más que un canal de dominación hacia Inglaterra de parte de España y pensarlo así lo ponía furioso. Sin embargo, luego se dio cuenta de que Antonio y él sí habían compartido algo diferente, impredecible, de lo que jamás imaginó obtener un amor indestructible y eterno. Ahora que vuelve a tenerlo en frente lo confirma y lo plantea para no olvidarlo nunca más.

Eso quedaba para él de allí en adelante, y no pretendía huir de su destino.

—Mucho gusto— dijo Antonio por fin, sonriéndole como un cómplice, y Arthur juró no volver a dejarlo ir. No ahora, que el tiempo había pasado tan lento e inservible—, capitán Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

 **~ F I N ~**


End file.
